Welcome to the new Universe 7!
by Rebornchance
Summary: (A re-write of true sailor and saiyan). The Sailor moon universe and the 7th Dragonball universe fuse together making the new universe 7! Watch as events are altered and how our protagonists fates twist! As this happens Serena and Goku find it hard not to take a bite of the forbidden fruit. [Ch. 16 update next weekend]
1. Merge

**Welcome** _ **to the new universe 7! (Chapter updated: some grammer typos fixed)**_

* * *

 _Ch01: Merge_

"No, no this cannot be!" Sailor eternal Pluto voice strained out at the utter destruction of the silver millennium. These precious crystal walls, ruined!

Her royal highness, Chibiusa in her eternal form elegant and more matured tried hard to her fat tears back as they threatened to drop from her face "how could she do this, we were like sisters!"

It was a situation like never before the inner sailor senshi had disappeared mysteriously and the outers including her royal highness 4 guardians, sans Pluto was either severely injured or incapacitated. It was difficult to understand, she was full of energy, always positive, and very strong just like Serenity.

 _Just like him._

Yet the girl had betrayed us, betrayed her home. They had allowed her to be apart of the royal lunic family despite her bizarre origins. However, In the moment of peace she had decided to pull on the string that holds everything together. Pluto concluded that letting Neo Queen Serenity be with her second lover was a mistake.

" _Momo! Momo!"_

Ignoring the princess's cries Pluto kept her eyes on the traitor. Tightly gripping on her staff.

She took a good look at the now 13 year old. Her straight hair was pitch black as the night sky reaching to neck length although the ends of her locks were like lazy spikes. Her eyes however where big doe eyes. She had worn a orange tunic with a short sleeved blue shirt and tights underneath, it matched her equally as blue boots.

The lunarian DNA in her veins didn't come out on top like she expected, _his_ DNA definitely dominated although it come as a surprise to most. She even had one of his strange powers: flight. Which she didn't hesitate to taunt us with all while wearing a smug smirk on her face, with folded arms.

"If it weren't for the fact that having a true starseed had its perks then you all would just be horribly weak beings!" she sneered as she descended to the ground.

"Momo!" Princess Chibiusa cried, "You surely don't mean this? Remember your father? Saviour of the universe? One of earth's mightiest warriors? Momo if he saw his precious little girl like this-"

" **Silence!"** Momo's angered voice rang out, causing Chibi moon to wince and Pluto to narrow her eyes.

"Don't patronize me! I am no fool…" Momo said with deep scorn. "The senshi were responsible for killing him! He was too powerful for you cowards, so you laced your magical witchcraft poison into his supper. And for what?" She cackled menacingly.

"Oh I remember! Since the future was changed drastically due to Rini going to the our dear princess got born early!" Momo smiled with a bitter tone.

Pluto could not stand the girls malice and decided to attack. "Deadly scream!" a huge orb of energy rushed to attack fast like torpedos. Seemingly making contact with Momo.

Pluto slightly lowered her staff. _The girl is still half lunarian after all, it would make sense she wouldn't be as immune to these attacks compared to her father._

Pluto would be proven wrong as her attack was quickly absorbed by Momo's weird brooch. Causing the remaining senshi to gasp.

"W-what….where did you get that strange brooch?" she said so softly that people could barely hear.

Pluto's question was ignored as Momo continued her tarade. "-and of course, because King Endymion was _such_ a charmer. He took so long to find it within him to say those very special 4 words. Leaving mummy dear questioning her worth to him like... what? the 15th time? I can't keep count…." her words spewed like acid.

"And of course you know the rest: Mommy met Daddy, he had a similar personality to her and they shared tastes. Oh, and they got married and he became King instead….. _Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_ I can't forget the little detail that they had one little daughter…." Momo said poinpoig her index finger.

"Momo….please…" Chibi Moon weeped.

"That's right, her name was Momo…." she smirked once more.

"...and guess what? Momo didn't have a _true_ star seed! She couldn't _possibly_ be a sailor senshi! She's couldn't possibly hope to rule this kingdom! She has such a basic and weak star seed, fit for those of common _trash_!" she tightened her fist.

"But don't worry that's all over now! Take a closer look." Momo brooch was shaped like sphere instead of a heart or star. The orange sphere compact was crystalline with a brownish colored star inside. The orb was protected by a blue outer layer, the compact had a silver tiara with angel wings on top of it similar to the moon crisis brooches.

" _How?!"_ Pluto choked out. "You don't even have a true star seed!"

"* _tsk* *tsk* *tsk* *tsk* Pluto!_ I'm appalled, your smarter than this! I used the dragon ball's, father told you _plenty_ of that, Queen of Pluto."

"Hmm, yes I'm aware that his majesty King Son Goku is a very interesting man….with interesting allies and adversaries."

"Oh my!" Momo faked gasped "I thought you'd never say his name after the marriage! As far as I was concerned he was nothing but a brute in your eyes."

Pluto narrowed her eyes "His majesty is an extremely excellent fighter no doubt: he has turned the royal guards of soldiers of each planet which is filled with commoners into super soldiers. He keeps his word to protect the earth, with his level of power he could easily obliterate our past enemies with ease disproving that you need to have a sailor crystal to be a strong warrior. However…."

Pluto looked down at her staff "It's that saiyan drive, that insatiable lust for battle has the potential to kill us all. He leaves his ruthless enemies a chance to escape, get stronger, and terrorize his loved ones or innocent people. He was more than willing to go through tournaments that risk the wellbeing of the solar system, no the universe because they are deadly enemies that lie there. His ideals are truly destructive, and what's what's worse is that when his bigger than life enemies attack the solar system. He cares for earth because that's where he resides. Understand that his 'good deeds' were a means to an end."

"Father wasn't the brightest tool of the shed!" Momo snapped "But he learns from his mistakes and takes responsibility! Unlike you lot!" she began to put her brooch up in the air. "You two shouldn't be worthy enough to witness the true power of one that has saiyan lineage with a sailor crystal, however I want to see looks on your faces as you witness the transformed state of your new queen!"

Chibiusa heard thunder crackdown dramatically as Momo said her incantation.

"Moon cosmic power! Make up!" bright blue ribbons appeared only to disappear giving away her newly endowed sailor form. She had blue collar with a green chest and back bow, her skirt and chocker was colored a dull colored orange while her boots similar to sailor Uranus was also blue.

"Protector of the Earth and Moon birthed by the great dragon shenlong! The dragon balls are my true star seed! Sailor Crystal moon!"

 _What she had managed to make all 7 jewls her personal crystal but how? What madman would…._

The newly crystal raised up her hand once more, causing a bright light to appear. "Shenlong! I call upon thee, bestow upon me my weapon!"

" _As you wish master….."_ a mysterious grand voice said

The light become bigger and bigger so big that Pluto and Chibi Moon had to squint. Once the light faded the item came to fruition. It appeared to be a fusion of the moon kaleidoscope and the spiral heart. Upon the item spawning it cause chain to wrap around Pluto and Chibi moon's already worn bodies. She pointed at Chibi moon

"Any last words ladies?"

Chibiusa gulped while knitting her eyebrows. "Momo, there will always be a place for you, always. You don't need a crystal to be extraordinary…."

Momo snorted at the response and pointed at Pluto. "Pluto?"

Pluto closed her eyes " I have nothing to say Momo, just know my point still stands about King Goku."

Momo twitched "Typical…" then stepped back a little.

Momo pointed the hybrid item at the remaining senshi.

"Moon…..Dragon…."

This was it? The bitter end?

"...Spectacular!"

Pluto felt a rush of energy so hot it was scalding. Her turned black as she knew it.

* * *

"Se…..,

"Setsu….."

"SETSUNA…..!"

Setsuna gasped waking up in her bedroom only to see Michiru,Haruka,and Hotaru with worried expressions.

"Oh I was so worried!" Michiru said "You gave everyone quite a scare! After Usagi announced her pregnancy you collapsed and broke into a cold sweat for two days!"

"And that wasn't even the half of it!" Haruka said a matter of factly. "each hours it more scary, your pupils disappeared only leaving the whites of your eyes, you levitated off the bed, and a few minutes ago you were screaming bloody hell!"

"Then it was worse than I thought." Setsuna muttered

Michiru's eyes widened "W-what?"

"It was a horrific vision was it?" Hotaru softly chimed in, all eyes where on her. Setsuna closed her eyes.

"What did you see? For you to be in that much agony…." Hotaru trailed off.

Setsuna sighted "What if I told you….that we aren't the 'right' universe and our timeline will fuse with another?"

"I'd say you need to explain right now" Haruka started.

* * *

Gohan in ssj2 state looked at the ash that was left of that despicable monster cell.

Tears continued to stream down his face. It happened too soon it wasn't supposed to end like this!

His father hadn't taken medicine right away only barely making it with his life, Cell had inflicted damage on many innocents, and most importantly Goten doesn't have a mother.

Among one of the innocents was his mother…..

Chi-chi could have an overbearing presence but that didn't mean she didn't care for his well being or was a horrible parent in fact ,she hard-carried most it when Goku wasn't around.

"In honor of our young mysterious saviour!" The announcer snapped him out his thoughts, ah yes he stayed in his ssj2 state to mask his identity partially at least.

"Er...what's your name kiddo?" the announcer said quickly pushing the mic near his mouth.

Gohan then blinked.

"Gohan, Son Gohan…"

"You heard it hear folks! Our City will now be named Gohan city!"

The audience roared.

 _I'll wish you back mother….whatever it takes I promise…._

* * *

"So….you're saying our queen Usagi hooks up with this god-like creature called a 'saiyan' as you call him? And he becomes our new king?" Haruka said.

"Correct…" Pluto nodded.

"That just ridiculous!" Michiru rolled her eyebrows. "Usagi would never do that to Mamoru!"

"I disagree Michiru…" Haruka frowned.

Michiru raise her eyebrow "Huh? What makes you think that?"

"I'll bite." Setsuna sat herself up on the bed still feeling dizzy and worn. "Mamoru has made light of Usagi's feelings at times. Even if it meant they never met Mamoru insulted her on their first meeting judging her on her scores instead of just quietly giving back her paper. His decisions wayback before the inner senshi met us where abysmal. He thought stomping on Usagi's feelings would keep her safe and 'test their love' but instead he got himself kidnapped a brainwashed making making things harder for sailor moon, and now even after he and Usagi moved into one house and Usagi pregnant with Rini Mamoru took a job that requires him to travel overseas, which takes up a majority of his time…."

"Ok so Mamaru is a chauvinist prick, how does that make this 'Goku' special?" Michiru with a thoughtful expression.

"Goku isn't necessarily 'special' it's just that he and Serena have many similar attributes given there is many key differences. They both like to eat a lot so, Goku for example, would let her accompany him in his feasts. He was raised in the wilderness with his late grandpa so he wouldn't criticize Usagi's bad run of test scores, and most importantly they have similar philosophies: Goku would let his enemies escape if he pitied them, Serena would try to talk to her enemies out of their evil deeds. It's the little bits of appreciation that causes a deep connection."

"Why isn't preventing this Goku guy and Serena a bad thing? If anything it seems like an upgrade, Rini exist now which is the main objective so why the complains?"

"-Because Haruka, Usagi and Mamoru ruling the moon kingdom is fate and according to future me's memories, beings with a common star seed that mate with a being that has a true star seed will usually produce another comman star seed."

The rest of the outer senshi gasped. "So that means….Usagi and Goku bear a child with no sailor crystal?!" Michiru put her hands to her mouth.

Setsuna looked ashamed "That is the bitter truth of Queen Serenity and King Endymion relationship. The child's name is Momo…."

Setsuna continued to sigh "Momo, overcome with bitterness and envy of not being a 'true' hybrid completely destroys the silver millennium with her bare hands. That was thanks to the power of her saiyan dna. She then used 7 powerful jews called 'dragon balls' that can grant almost any wish and somehow made that her sailor crystal. She did all of that to rule the silver millennium!"

The outers blanched "Son Goku former wife's bared two human-saiyan hybrids who apparently had become Prince Gohan and Prince Goten of the silver millenium. They are also very powerful, because his wife died a horrific death his saiyans senses go haywire and he eventually meets Serena and you can guess what happens there.

Setsuna closed her eyes. "Make no mistake Son Goku is a saiyan, saiyans have a reputation for having extremely weak star seeds but strong souls and drives. Saiyans have a natural thirst for power and a good fight. Which is why Goku is so dangerous, he'll put the universe on the line for a good fight."

"We should alert the inners." Hotaru said firmly.

"No, because they too get just as mesmerised by Goku's comrades."

Michiru knitted her eyebrows "So what do we do?"

"The universes are merging as we speak, so not much. We just only watch…..for now."

* * *

I do not own the DB or SM franchise.

This fic is based off of My place among the gods and Sailor moon sacrifice.

Any comments? Complaints? Ideas? Please feel free to review!


	2. Scent

I want to make a clarification that this fic takes place between the end DBZ and super. Meaning you will (eventually) see altered versions of the DBS sagas.

Goten, Trunks, and Bra are older but this won't go into GT territory (except maybe Goten's and Bra's GT personalities.)

Anna: Yeah Momo is pretty scary (atleast to the scout's perspective.)

Guest 1: Goku and Vegeta will be at the forefront with Usagi and Rei, but I hope to make the other scouts just as important!

Guest 2: We're not quite at super yet! However I'm not planning on dulling the Z fighters powers for the sake of the sailors, though the senshi will prove their worth in time.

* * *

 **forbidden fruit**  
\- phrase of forbidden

 _1\. A thing that is desired all the more because it is not allowed._

* * *

 _Ch02: scent_ **(Chapter updated: some typos fixed.)**

A lot has changed since the cell games the impacted the Z crew. For one Gohan's feets when defeating cell where recognised, leaving the former champion, Satan in a PR nightmare causing him to leave.

The 11 year old was overwhelmed by the rush of reporters trying to get the hottest scop.

 _Young child prodigy defeats madman Cell in the cell games!_

As the years go by the wealth and fame grows and grows by the year,Gohan dominates every tournament. Gohan would usually wouldn't feel the need to vigorously to train but after the incident with cell it left him changed forever.

* * *

" _What do mean I can't wish her back!?" Goku glared frantically at the green dragon, ready to explode. He felt embarrassment after the cell fiasco. He should have listened to future Trunks, he should've of took the medicine the minute Trunks gave it to him._

 _The supposed heart virus didn't do damage like he expected, instead of excruciating pain it felt like he was falling into a deep sleep._

 _The rest of the crew responded with pale faces and tears. Gohan had an equally angry reaction except with inaudible sounds._

" _She is too far gone to be brought back, I am sorry Son Goku. This was not not my decision the but the beings that lie. I will tell you this: new adventure and powerful enemies will await you!"_

 _Shenlong evades back to where he came from before anyone could answer._

* * *

Gohan would keep his true identity a secret as he felt pressured by his fame. He still wanted to be a scholar after all. At 28 using his income for college he works as a professor at four star college in physics.

Goku on the other hand still feeling sorrow trained even more vigorously than before. This debacle taught him to be more cautious with his loved ones and that his enemies are unpredictable.

Chi-Chi was never going to come back and it was all his fault, it didn't matter whether or not Gohan and Goten hold resentment against him.

Even after sacrificing himself to Cell after the rematch he never found out the truth.

Both of the Son's took it upon themselves to train and take care of their youngest member yet: Goten.

Both took time out of their schedules almost everyday to teach him martial arts and Ki control.

Goten despite not having a mother is 18 years old and a senior at orange star high school.

"Good job Goten! Your getting much better on skirmishing, blocking, and dodging!" Gohan nodded.

Goten smiled timidly scratching the back of his head. What was once wild hair that mimicked his father's turned into its own unique style.

"Well...heh if i'm getting better could you do me a _tinsie winsie_ favor oh excellent brother of mine?

Gohan rolled his eyes "Let me guess,you want to go with Trunks and the rest of your civvie friends to…?"

"-A senior field trip! Tori amusement park actually!"

Goten eyes furrowed when he saw Gohan narrow, he was not amused " _Please! Please! Please!"_ pleated once more, "It's my last field trip Gohan! I usually pass up these things to train with you and dad! I already know the essentials, how to turn super saiyan, kamehameha, and ki-control! I got this, plus Trunks is going so I would be alone please!"

Gohan sighed, why couldn't be a weirdo or anti-social like him or his father? He had to act like an actual human being with friends and needs.

" _Fine_ , but come right home exactly after the designated time! Now show me your permission slip."

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! You are a lifesaver!"

* * *

 _Hi! This Mamoru Chiba I'm not really….reachable right now. Please leave a voicemail and i'll pick up eventually!_

"Mamoru, you haven't called in 3 weeks! Can you let me know if your okay? Chibi-chan really misses you!"

 _*click*_

It's been a year since Chibiusa was born and Mamoru hasn't here 80% of the time.

And that's being generous.

With her close friends and family busy she sits home lonely only with her offspring as company. Which is ironic because 8 years ago she would've said otherwise.

Ami is going to med school in hopes of being a doctor, Rei's grandfather passed away and is the new owner of the shine, Mako is going to a culinary arts institute, and Venus is working on becoming an idol.

As for the outers, she never knows what they're doing, probably busy no doubt. Of course she can't put the blame on them for her loneliness, especially after the battle with queen nehelenia. Finding out they were not just mere sailor scouts but princesses soon to be queens to each of their home planet must be a shock to them. So far all they've been told until now to protect the moon princess, now they have to protect Serena and be a queen at the same time?

Usagi still can't believe she'll be the supposed "neo-queen serenity" even after all those years.

With her social skills she thinks otherwise.

"Mah! Mahhhhieee!" The baby's cries don't go unnoticed.

"Ah! are you hungry chibi-chan? How about some nice warm milk eh?"

"Yayyyyee! Yah!" the pink haired baby clapped profusely in her seat.

* * *

 _Is it me or am I going crazy?_

Usagi had yet to understand why flying cars where a thing. She couldn't believe it, yet in was in her face.

And apparently we aren't counting years but age.

How bizarre, last time she checked it was year 2003 _not_ freaking "age 785".

This has to be a joke, Tokyo was how she left it, no wacky changes other than the flying cars.

Usagi didn't know what to make if it, and started pushing her cart toward the supermarket.

"Hmm, fruit yogurt, baby oatmeal, formula…..I should also get beef and soft vegetables for dinner tonight…"

the supermarket was fairly busy but not packed so getting groceries was an in and out job.

"Waaahh!" the 1 year old protested, being removed from baby seat on the cart.

Usagi respond by putting a pacifier in her mouth which seemed to mull her over.

* * *

"What's wrong Vegeta not getting those hits in like you to?" Goku taunted at times which usually gets the desired reaction.

"Oh trust me this is just a mere warm-up! You'll be burning once you get a taste of my Ki blasts oaf!" Vegeta began to shoot a series of fast firing ki blast like it was bullets to a rifle.

All which Goku dodged with his super fast speed.

"Is that all?" Goku pushed his teasing further.

Vegeta twitched at Goku insults "Kakarot i'll-"

"-FATHER!"

"-DAH-DAH"

The two halfling offspring barged in on Goku and Vegeta daily sparring session.

"All daddy do is fight Go-san me want to play!"

"I need your approval on going to a field trip-"

" _Can't you see i'm busy you brats!"_ Vegeta said impatiently. "Trunks stop being and worthless brother and take your sister to the park! And the answer is _no,_ not when Gohan is strong as he is. You have no time for such frivolous activity! Not when Goten easily surpass you!"

" _But dad!"_

"-And no ' _buts'_! Until you kick until kick Kakarot's blasted second offspring ass into oblivion you're not going _anywhere_!" Trunks jaw was held a gape.

The young child bra responded by laughing in a fit of giggles finding Trunks misery humorous.

"Well actually Vegeta…" Goku smiled sheepishly. "Goten is taking a break from his training, so it would only be fair to let Trunks go to?"

"Oh, Is that so? Vegeta eyed Goku for a moment then turned to turned to Trunks.

"...Fine child, you may leave the premises when the time comes, but you're training twice as hard the minute you came back!"

"Yes sir!" Trunks turned to Goku "Thank you Goku, I owe ya one!" Trunks grabbed bra and blasted off.

" _Ungrateful brats_! I'll only wonder how troublesome the girl child will be…"

Goku laughed at Vegeta's solo parenting and how good he actually was at it, despite his snarky demeanor. After Bulma left to go overseas, she trusted Vegeta to take care of Bra and Trunks since they didn't want to go.

You can say they "broke up" since they never really even got married.

Goku suddenly was reminded how Chi-Chi death drastically changed a lot.

"I'm taking a break, don't take that as me giving up Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped him out his thoughts.

"Alright then, i'll get something to eat!"

* * *

 _What's that delicious scent?_

It smelled like cinnamon rolls and cherry pie? But Goku was sure nobody cooking near him.

Yet the scent filled his nostrils, as if to flirt with the idea to provoke him.

 _You like the scent of the forbidden fruit yes?_

Yes, the smell was proving to be provocative much to his dismay. He found himself drooling at the borderline amourous smell.

 _Go to it, go to it and you shall get a taste of your forbidden fruit!"_

Yes! The smell was trackable, it couldn't hurt to see what the source of this unshakable smell was.

 _Hmm the scent is pointed in the direction of Tokyo._ He was pretty sure that this "Tokyo" didn't exist, yet it was right next to Gohan city.

Eh, it didn't matter.

What _did_ matter was this scent that was driving him nuts.

He found himself blasting off to Tokyo.

* * *

"Pull your hands up where I could seem um'!" The mask thug and his goons growled threatening scared civilians. Usagi felt like this was another difficult day.

Perhaps transforming into eternal sailor moon?

Nah, she'd run the risk of revealing her identity.

 _Was the sailor senshi form even meant for fighting crime?_

Usagi started to brood over the intricacies of sailor moon until she heard footsteps.

"Finally! The smell so intense I'm almost sure it's here!" a grown man who looked like he was in his 20s, barged in like there wasn't a robbery taking place.

 _Who even does that?_

She took a closer look at the man gazed upon his figure, she had never seen a man so chiseled! She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Hey you! Get on yer knees!" the masked thug sneered pointing his gun at him.

The mysterious man held a confused expression. "Not until I find out where this is coming from…" he said nonchalantly.

"Is he that moronic?" one of the goons whispers.

"Let's make an example out of um'!" the other suggest excitedly.

Guns fire at the mystery man, everyone thought he was an idiot and a goner until he literally started catching bullets a light speed!

"Wait what the-!" the masked thug surprised and out of bullets got a handgun. "Take this, you freak!"

But all failed, mystery man caught the bullets once more before hitting a pressure point on the masked thug, knocking him unconscious.

 _Wow! I've never seen a person with that kinda strength! Catching bullets? He's like superman..._

The goons scared that mystery man would kill them, attempted to bounce from the scene.

But they were a minute too late, the police had surrounded the area!

The hostages who once thought the mysterious man was a imbecile is now their hero.

They gave him a round of applause.

* * *

After the distractions were out his way he continued to hunt for this remarkable scent.

The source seemed to come from a blond haired woman, who was only a few inches away from him. Her hair was almost as outlandish as his, she seemed small, dainty, and meek. which contrasted with his tall, large, and muscular figure.

Her blue eyes where like a pool you would constantly get lost into.

 _Was the scent emanating from the woman?_

Goku didn't know how to feel about that. Such a scent that he was sure was going to be a delectable treat turned out to be a young woman.

 _What would I do with her?_

The scent was calling to him, he had gotten this far maybe he should ask her.

 _ **Yeah, because going right up to a person and saying "why do you smell good to me?" in her face and front of her child sounds nice!**_

 _Yeah! Wait….what? Who are you? And why do you sound like me?_

 _ **I'm your saiyan subconscious you idiot! I've been dormant up until now, I have been awoken because of the potent the scent of the forbidden fruit.**_

 _Oh so that's what it was! And here I thought It was some tasty baking sale!_

 _ **Listen here you neanderthal! The forbidden fruit scent is rare, be honored as not even the royal saiyan family gets it this often! The forbidden fruit scent finds you the most finest mate there is, no matter how sinful.**_ The subconscious cackled softly.

 _So no bakery sale?_

 _ **You love pissing people off don't you? Whatever, talk to the girl and befriend her.**_

Goku complied despite minor suspicions.

* * *

It took awhile to stop Chibiusa's crying as the whole mugging situation was scary to a small child.

"Excuse me ma'am…"

Usagi turned to handsome mystery man, he was talking to her? The weird girl who isn't even the most attractive in the room?

He was like a greek god statue; her head couldn't even reach his chest!

"My name is 'Son Goku' what's yours?"

'Son Goku' huh? What a curious and rare name, though the man was anything but normal.

"Hi Usagi, my name is sexy man. I-I mean _my_ name is Usagi! Usagi Tsukino! W-why would I have a name like _that_? _Hahaha_!" she continued to laugh in a nervous fit.

"Buh-but, some call me Serena…"

Goku tilted his head in confusion.

 _Great a really hot guy talks to me and I look like a complete fool…_

Wait but she has Mamoru and Chibiusa. They're gonna get married and-and…..

 _And what Mamoru isn't even here most of the time?_ _ **You**_ _take care Chibiusa 99% of the time,_ _ **you**_ _sacrifice your social life. Is Mamoru even planning on proposing to you? What if he's cheating on you while you wait leg and foot for him? …_ her subconscious betrays her.

No! Mamoru wouldn't cheat, he wouldn't avoid proposing to her!

But it kept going. _Hey,hey,hey! Nothing wrong with a new 'friend' a hunky hunk of a friend but a friend to talk to nonetheless._

"Hmmm….Serena…" he said it like the name was a phenomenon.

"Serena would you like me walk you home? I heard some of those strange men are out tonight."

 _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_

"Well if you say it...like that? I guess so! Chibi-chan seems shaken by this ordeal…."

He gave her a toothy smile, "Then which way is it?"

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._

 _Ages of the cast:_

Inners (+Moon,Neptune, and Uranus): 25

Pluto/Setsuna: 27

Hotaru/Saturn: 22

Chibi: 1

Mamoru: 28

Goku: 49

Gohan: 28

Goten: 18

Trunks: 19

Vegeta: 51

Bra: 5


	3. Mirai Mercury pt 1

_Ch 03: Mirai Mercury pt. 1_ **(Chapter updated: some grammer typos fixed.)**

* * *

"So guess this is it…" Usagi sighed. The walk to her house wasn't very far.

"Well, it seems like I need to get going." Goku said quickly taking off.

One of part Usagi wanted to stop him introduce him to her home but she knew it would be pointless.

Would she really possibly start seeing another man? Even if it were a friendly talk?

 _How dare I do this? What would Mamoru think?_

She may never get to see this mystery man ever again but that is just expected, she'll have bigger problems than just her love life soon.

 _Goodbye Goku_

* * *

"Hey Vegeta, do you know what a forbidden fruit scent is?"

Vegeta drinking from his flask, spit out the remaining water from his mouth, the liquid successfully transfered to Goku's face.

Goku blinked and the water from his face. "What did I do wrong?"

Vegeta put the flask on the nearest desk.

"Kakarot, where did you hear this information?" Vegeta said carefully.

"Well there was this voice that implied this woman was my mate or something? I thought it was food."

Vegeta scoffed "As expected, just like super saiyan you casually put into reality and not think about the honor…." the smaller saiyan groaned "It's similar to what humans call an appendix. Saiyans have evolutionized to the point where a 'mating scent' isn't needed, as long as we have a partner after a certain age that is…"

Goku tilted his head in confusion "If it's like a human appendix why is the smell so intense?"

"This is why the forbidden fruit scent was a praised legendary myth on planet Vegeta….." Vegeta closed his eyes. "The forbidden fruit scent is said to seek out what humans call a soul mate."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "But I was married with kids?"

The prince nodded his head "It doesn't matter, you can sleep with 100 women Kakarot and they won't be your mate. Sometimes it doesn't trigger at all, it's also said that your true soulmate is can be universes across from your own. But it seems like your luck is high Kakarot, so who is the victim?"

Goku blinked."Her name is Serena, but she has a child and I don't even if know if she's married…."

Vegeta nodded "Of course part of what makes it so legendary is that the 'soul mate' is often a controversial one or 'hard to get' they are usually untouchable, like forbidden fruit. This results in the saiyan in question coming up against the most strongest enemies and ever more battles."

Goku's eyes nearly popped out his sockets. "It attracts strong enemies? _Like how strong?"_

Vegeta shrugged "Legends say these enemies are unfathomable…"

The larger saiyan started gidding like school girl. The rival smirked, what he didn't mention is that the forbidden fruit scent will do everything in its power for the saiyan to prosper with his mate, and often makes a saiyan more aggressive, jealous, and proprietorial.

Kakarot being a clown without knowing knowing essentials for passion was a hefty challenge, but that makes it all the more entertaining.

 _Good luck to Kakarot's victim._

* * *

 _So your saying that young women over there 'wished' on a crystal that made Gohan revived and he just suddenly came back to life?_ a presumed older womens voice said scoffing in disbelief.

 _Whose Gohan?_

 _Yes! She's has some sort of magical power, I thought Gohan was brutally murdered by those killing machines. She had saved him and brought his arm back, she must have magic of some sort._

Ami opened her eyes to see an aged woman with turquoise hair and a young child around 15 with lavender hair who looked pretty buff for his age bickering. They had similar features, they must be related.

 _You are being silly, there must be some logical explanation as to how Gohan got fully revived. There isn't any 'magic' it's just usually Ki, the only things that would count as magic is the dragonballs. And kami knows we don't have them anymore….._

What where dragonballs? And why was chi relevant in the discussion of magic?

Why is she here?

A sharp pain struck the young Mercurian's head as she tried to get up.

"Ow!"

"Don't strain yourself too much, it'll hurt more." a clam deep voice said, she turned to see a man seemingly in his early 20s with an orange gi and a tall masculine stature. Hehe had a scar across his face.

He was sitting right at the bedside where her feet were laying with his fingers lightly touching her thigh.

The women and the young boy snapped their heads back in her direction.

She responded backing away to the farthest part of the bed.

"Oh we won't hurt you sweetie." turquoise haired women smiled. "I'm Bulma Briefs, this persistent child is my son Trunks, and that young man beside you over there is Gohan."

"Oh, well my name is Ami?"

Before Bulma could finish Trunks butted in. "I don't know how you did it but thank you for reviving Gohan! I am forever in debt."

 _I did what?_

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded him. "i'm sorry my son thinks your a savior. Apparently you revived Gohan's body to almost perfect condition with a crystal? What was your point of view?"

"I really remember such a event taking place...any of it, I don't even know how I got here…" Ami muttered

Trunks didn't look to happy at her response and slumped his shoulders.

She took a look at her surroundings it looked as if she was in a super lab if sorts. With the machinery it was one of a kind.

"So you have mild amnesia...well that's not a problem! I loved to know how you survived that massacre, surely there must be a bunker of sorts. Which means more humans are alive!"

Ami blanched "M-massacre….?" As in a lot of people were killed massacre?

Gohan took notice to the blue haired girl discomfort. "Bulma take it slow, she probably only knows of life before the androids attacked."

Ami was as confused as could be, what did they mean by androids.

Bulma blushed slightly "Ah, I got carried away! Sorry if I scared you, it just that your one of the only humans I've seen in awhile. I got curious especially since your clothes are still clean…"

Ami looked down to see she had been wearing a yellow summer dress.

"Do you remember having a gem by the name of 'Mercury crystal' and using it?" Gohan responded firmly.

"Yes…." she responded on an impulse, it was took late they already knew about it, At Least partially.

Trunks perked up "Then I knew it! I this wasn't farce she can wish them back! She can wish everything back!"

Gohan shook his head in disapproval "She went unconscious for a week bringing me back to life in almost perfect condition, cost her by mixing her strange witchcraft with ki."

Ami had a concerned expression "Excuse me, how I use ki? And how is it relevant to my crystal?"

Gohan stared into her eyes for a long time. _So you don't know...there might be hope yet…._

Ami turned her face away from his intense eyes and blushed. Even if she didn't know him it told her tales of sorrow and loss.

"Really! You really think she can make such a grand wish?" Trunks said excitedly.

"I have an idea, but she needs rest for now."

Trunks impatient frowned. "Aww okay…" he turned to Ami and put her hands in his. "You saved Gohan from certain death, and you just might save the world! So, a life for a life! How does that sound? Me and Gohan will protect you as best as we can!"

The situation the hit her was going too fast it was like whiplash.

She turned to Gohan who just smiled softly and nodded.

 _A life for a life huh?_

* * *

"So, you're saying if you train Ami like you did Trunks to control Ki, her 'wishes' can be can be even stronger?" Bulma said.

It was late in the night and Ami had went back to sleep.

"Yes, she seems to know how to cast magic from when she first revived me. She's like some water witch, but when she used her magic to bring me back from the dead in almost perfect condition I sensed Ki. It was a small inkling, but Ki one the less."

"I'll help!" Trunks chimed in "The more the merrier right?"

"That's right!" Gohan grinned "You already know how to go super saiyan, so I guess after she learns the basics of Ki you can teach her to fly."

"Yesir!" Trunks soluted.

The blue haired girl Ami was soft and frail, there was a possibility she hadn't gotten much food.

He didn't want to abuse her divine powers and lose her forever. She was they're only hope of saving them all, but she was only human.

Despite her unique powers.

He will test her powers tomorrow and request to wish for an ample supply of rations.

His mother, Bulma, and Trunks were running out and soon they would starve.

Surely it won't hurt the girl too much as resurrecting him did, it was a petty wish compared to that.

"We should wish for the android to disappear or sent them to a different planet or something!" Trunks said.

" **No**." Gohan voice was more powerful than usual which surprised Trunks!

"B-But why!?"

"I _won't_ allow it, we aren't wasting our only hope on such a ridiculous wish! They don't deserve that, they deserve slow painful death."

Trunks looked at him as him he ripped up him favorite toy.

"Don't give that that look Trunks, she is under my care so _don't_ even think about making grandiose wishes she can't even hope keep up with."

Before Trunks could get a word in Gohan cut him off. "We will use her to wish for rations tomorrow, she needs to build her strength. And I know you all are starving as much as I. After she gets a significant level of Ki control we'll wish Piccolo back first, then we look for the dragonballs."

"But-!" Trunks started to protest.

"Bulma you should get your old clothes along with capsule corp wear she'll need them it's the closest thing to a female fitted gi…."

Gohan blasted off before Trunks could say anything.

"Damn it!" Trunks cursed "Why does he always do this?!"

Bulma empathetic to her son patted him on the back.

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._

New character age(s):

Future Ami/Mercury: 21

Future Trunks: 15

Future Gohan: 25

Future Bulma: 48

Future Chi-chi: 44

Year: 781


	4. Serena the teenage witch

_Ch04: (Serena the teenage witch) Mirai mercury pt. 2 **(**_ **Chapter updated: some grammer typos fixed.)**

Note: The canon i'm using for SM is 90s anime canon, but in with the final manga chapters. Meaning that it will follow of the majority of the 90s canon with a few manga exceptions.

 _ **Moonprincess1416/dcsonic 10:**_ Thanks!

* * *

 _True love stories never have endings - Richard bach_

* * *

Later that night Usagi took off the hair pieces that made her iconic meatball hairstyle.

 _It's time to go take a shower….._

She shrugged off her casual clothes and underwear prepared a hot shower.

The warm water relaxed her muscles and made her body less stressed. However that was only the physical part, her mind was running wild about Mamoru.

Where could her have been? Why didn't he pick up?

A thousand scenarios of what could've of happened to her boyfriend come to mind, but she gave up. He does this often, not letting her know what's up or too busy to call.

After she got her hot shower she put on her robe and bounced on the bed.

There was no point in calling Mamoru tonight. Also she was way too tired to even brush her hair.

Why even bother when he won't pick up?

Usagi let herself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Goku's where out for today and that left him alone in the house, as usual the earth-bound saiyan thought it would be good to train.

 **I hope your planning on seeing Serena again?**

The strange voice made his appearance again, he was apart of that strange fruit? Nah, more deranged boot? No….oh yeah that forbidden fruit.

As he had thought before _he didn't know what to do with Serena._

The gracious scent wasn't the only he found interesting about her, she seemed familiar but completely alien at the same time. Like she was from a different universe.

Suddenly he smelled the forbidden fruit scent again but it's strong smell had dulled, but just a little.

Somehow _she's_ _stressed_ came to mind when thinking about the girl.

It's been the second time the smell had distracted him from his daily training.

Maybe if he convinced her to be near him he wouldn't have to worry too.

But he knew from his adventures when he was younger that he needed to be more sensitive to civilized human customs, as they were vastly different.

That meant he couldn't just ask her to come with him, and he couldn't show her what abilities he had especially flying.

At Least not yet…..

He had to gain to her trust first.

* * *

It was time to go to college today and usually her mother Ikuko takes care of Chibi.

"Thanks mommy!" she waved to her mother "I'll be back tonight, hope this isn't much trouble..."

Ikuko waved it off "No problem! Chibiusa is such a good baby, It not a burden! Now go before you are late for you classes!" Usagi then got fitted in her dress shoes by the door and left the house.

The bus stop was two blocks from her house.

Sudden a huge explosion triggered and knocked her off her feet.

 _What was that!?_

She looked in the direction of the source of the explosion, it looked like a phage? Except more human-like looking like a red haired woman, with the only weird features coming from the strange marks on her face.

It definitely was surprise for Usagi, she hadn't fought the forces of evil in 9 years! Who could possibly want to ruin their peaceful interlude now?

Usagi mentally whined before shouting her activation phrase:

"Moon eternal make up!" with a flash of light and a bundle of feathers she had become Sailor moon once more.

The monster was causing havoc and destruction in the plane near her bus stop.

"Hey! Redhead!" the humanoid monster turned its head toward the soldier.

She put her hands towards her cresent, she could still technically use moon tiara action. If the other senshi could use their attacks from previous forms she could too. The attack should be more powerful powerful, and it could come in handy since the other senshi aren't here.

"Moon eternal tiara action!" the tiara went like a frisbee. The monster simply flicked it away without much trouble.

 _oh no…_

"Venus, eternal love me chain!"

"Mars, eternal burning mandala!"

Was it who she thought it was?

The monster started to crackle as she effortlessly blocked more attacks, "Well,well,well! Looks like I got lucky 3 for the price 1!"

Usagi was happy as she hasn't seen them in a few months, even if Ami and Mako where missing from the equation.

* * *

 _Why was Serena wearing that weird outfit?_ Goku thought cringing slightly at the thought of Gohan's Saiyaman costume.

Goku was floating up in the air observing the battle.

He also notice 2 other girls in similar attire but in different colors.

The trio wasn't fairing well against the enemy they were fighting.

The monster in question had a minimal amount of Ki, which made it a non-threat to him but a problem to the inexperienced.

" _Mars! Eternal flame sniper!"_

" _Venus! Eternal, love and beauty shock!"_

" _Starlight honey moon therapy kiss!"_

Hmm what was this? He sensed absolutely no Ki from those attacks.

Almost like it was….magic.

Goku had a brief flashback to when he first encountered Bulma as a child, due to his minor knowledge of civilization he thought Bulma's demonstration of advanced technology was witchcraft for the longest.

However, after his training with master Roshi and his observation of Ki (and effortlessly using it.) his former suspicions had gone lame over the years.

He knew better that to accuse Serena of being wielding the dark arts, but her energy attacks have no trace of Ki so he couldn't sense anything.

Goku learned anything was possible after the threats he faced on the past. The possibility of Serena being a witch wasn't too outlandish.

 _Even if Serena practices witchcraft, she must be a good witch._

The monster absolutely dominated them in the ongoing battle, they were starting to get covered in bruises.

The earth-bound saiyan wasn't the type to act merciless to toward beings way weaker than him. However, Serena and her friend would surely get hurt continuing this witchcraft strange witchcraft duel.

Goku concentrated a small amount of Ki to his index finger.

 _Just one small Ki attack that should weaken it._

* * *

The battle was starting to get dragged out as the monster was too strong for them.

"Should we call for Jupiter and Mercury?" Sailor mars suggested feeling the fatigue of using her attacks more than once."

"Do we really have time?" Venus dodged another energy blast. "Venus! Eternal, love me chain!" the monster once again dodged the attack.

It the monster cackled evilly "Nice light show weaklings but I think-" before the others knew it a bright orb of light smashed in the creatures back leaving it damaged much to the scouts surprise.

They search the premises to see if Mercury, Jupiter, or the outers where near and the source of the attack.

But one one was there. Sailor Mars raised her eyebrow in suspicion. _What was that then? And is the source good or evil?_

Usagi not wanting the battle to drag out more cast her healing attack.

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

The monster screamed "Ahhh! You will pay for this Sailor moon!" preceded by vanishing only leaving a common star seed, the seed went off presumably to it's owner.

Sailor Mars wiped the sweat off her brow, "Damn it! And here I was thinking it was the last of them!" Mars had powered down to her civilian form and the others followed suit.

"I second that!" Venus nodded in agreement "I'd like to spend the rest of my 20s evil-free thank you! I missed my business class for this!" the venusian princess huffed.

"Well no use crying over spilled milk…." Mars sighed. "I suggest we contact Ami,Mako,and the outers to meet up in one area."

Venus nodded "Got it."

While Rei and Mina where talking,Usagi searched the area where the monster had vanished.

She saw something gleaming within the ruble which the monster was responsible for.

 _Hmm what's this?_

She tried her hardest to lift up heavy debris, and found the most curious object.

It seemed to be a orange crystalline sphere with a maroon colored star on the inside.

 _It's so pretty! I wonder is it has anything to do with the monster...why did she have this?_

"Usagi!" Mina called out "We'll contact you later! We are planning on meeting tomorrow." Mina and Rei left as quickly as they came. Usagi put the lovely looking jewel in her supply purse.

 _No use in telling them now, i'll bring it up at the meeting._

She was sad she couldn't interact with her friends.

Is that why she was looking forward to this meeting? She would see all her friends again and not have to be stressed about Mamoru: a sore little subject.

She walked off to the bus stop.

* * *

"So your saying according to father this 'forbidden fruit' scent is a part of some mating call?" Trunk relayed his information back to him.

All the halfling offspring of the saiyans where in the room and quite flabbergasted by this revelation.

"Dad, why haven't you told us earlier? And doesn't mom count as your mate despite her passing?"

"No." Vegeta interjected before Goku could say anything. "As I said to Kakarot before: he can have hundreds of kids as the result of sleeping with all kinds of women, but they will never be this true mate! He never smelled an intoxicating scent on the previous human women"

Gohan put out a low growl at Vegeta's comment about his mom, but dropped it after a few seconds and turned to his father. "Well, I don't mind you finding another lover dad, just don't expect me to call her 'mom'..." he said playfully.

Goku smiling sheepishly said "Of course not! But fair warning she's a witch! I think she's shy about her magic, which is which is why she's cast her spells in secret." he blushed slightly.

The saiyans looked at Goku as if he lost his mind and fell to the floor dramatically, he probably did for all they know.

" _A witch?"_ Goten said incredulously "Dad, I think you've been watching too much TV after we showed you some shows."

"Kakarot you buffoon!" roared in annoyance Goku's silliness "Have you already forgotten this human concept of 'magic' doesn't exist? There is only Ki."

"I thought so too!" Goku defended and ignored Vegeta's insults as usual "but I haven't sensed any Ki _at all_ during her witchcraft duel."

" _Witchcraft duel?"_ Trunks said in confusion.

"-More importantly no Ki?" Gohan gave a look.

"Yeah she was losing so I shot a small Ki blasts at that monster. I don't think they noticed me, they chanted some long fancy spells."

Everyone looked even more confused.

"Maybe it's a light show?" Goten guessed.

"It looked real to me? After they defeated that monster this weird crystal thing with a marble sized ball of light inside reminded and then that disappeared….."

"Dad?" Gohan started "You have some telekinesis-based powers right? Couldn't you transfer some of your memories on too us? I might give us better perspective."

Goku nodded "I could try…"

The others saw from Goku's perspective and saw Serena's transformation to the battle ending.

"Hmm looks legit to me….but i'm still skeptical on the 'magic' part of it, maybe it's generated by Ki?" Geten was the first to comment.

"Those outfits are almost as ridiculous as Gohan's great saiyaman costume…" Trunks twitched slightly.

" _Hey!"_

"Well let's get to the meat of the situation." Trunks ignored Gohan glare. "How will Goku get this 'Serena' anyway? Especially with a potential situation on our hands."

"Duh" Goten made a gesture "We gotta teach him all we know about the lesson of love!"

"Oh my god…." Gohan facepalmed while Vegeta growled.

" _Love lessons_? Your too engrossed in human customs!" Vegeta turned to Goku "Just have your way with her and eliminate all suitors, surely her soon to be former lover isn't all that strong."

Goku,Gohan,Trunks, and Goten's jaws dropped.

"Father have you gone _mad_?!" Trunks said honestly shocked "We're trying to get Serena attracted to him! Not hate him!"

Vegeta eyed Trunks "Kakarot will fail doing the mating the human way, saiyans don't do something as frivolous as 'courting'.If he wants her he'll have her. Although it will be his first time mating, so Kakarot might see some changes in the next few weeks or so. "

"I say we still go with the love lessons, I doubt dad would go that low." Goten suggested.

* * *

 _(in the alternate U7 future)_

Bulma had moved Ami to a more suitable room after her first encounter with her and her son with his male friend. The room in question was a guest room with wall painted purple.

Her life felt meaningless after she was sealed with the others 3 years ago due to "serious measures" only to wake up in an apocalyptic world, where people were killed everyday and most civilizations were in shambles.

What happened to Tokyo? What happened to her dreams of being a doctor?

Ami silently weeps herself to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Gohan!" Bulma gave a tired smile as it was pretty early in the morning. The Sun was just rising against the horizon.

"Good morning!" Gohan smiled back "Where is Ami and Trunks?"

"Trunks is out back training, Ami is still in her room." The turquoise-haired woman had a concerned expression "I know you were planning on training her at some point…." Bulma bit her lip "If it's too much then tell me. But, please be gentle with her? I know it's hypocritical considering what I said yesterday but, it's best she settles in before anything extreme."

Gohan smiled "I won't try to scare her, I need to talk to her this time."

"Ok, her room is right down that hall."

He didn't really need to know which direction Ami was, she emanated a smell that for some reason only he can sense.

This has happened ever since he was revived.

It didn't matter how far way the girl was he always smelled her scent. It was sweet and soft like vanilla and blueberry muffins.

When he got to the door it was cracked open, he saw Ami peacefully sleeping inside.

He felt slightly guilty for peaking on Ami, but he did admit she was attractive.

And the intense aroma didn't help him think otherwise.

Her bangs rested on her face all messy like, and the silk nightgown she was given outlined her body including her bare breasts.

 _Don't do it! Focus,focus,focus!_

Gohan gently closed the door flustered by his gawking.

Maybe he felt lust at that moment because an attractive woman his around age was around? And survivors don't come often?

Probably, but he felt more lingered than meets the eye.

* * *

The required classes Usagi was required to take was over.

 _Time to go home._

She was was about to walk to her stop when she saw….Goku?

Mystery man! He was here, does he even remember her?

"Serena!" Goku noticed her a gave a her a wave.

 _He does!_

"Hi Goku! Small world huh? I thought we would part ways." she said it a little bit more flirtatiously than expected.

* * *

" _-We'll set up the buffet and plan what time it is, all you have to do is reel 'er in." Trunks winked._

" _Reel 'er in?" Goku said confused._

" _Yes politely ask her out and see what time she free! And make sure to pick her up on time! Girls can get upset when you make them wait!" Trunks nodded._

" _And you'll need to be specific!" Goten jumped in. "Girls hate that too!"_

 _Man, who knew 'courting' could be this hard?_

 _His marriage with Chi-chi was kind of a set thing, so he didn't even know how to 'date'!_

 _After all that the saiyan just unintentionally drowned them out._

 _blah blah blah blah girls blah blah blah dates blah blah blah blah courting._

 _Then Vegeta jumped in at some point he didn't quite remember what he said…._

 _Blah blah saiyans blah blah blah mating blah blah blah forbidden fruit scent blah blah prince blah blah blah…._

* * *

"Errm" he started out awkwardly "would it be possible for you to be available on saturday?"

Serena gasped, was he asking her on a date?

She knew the answer to this but still acting oblivious. "Well Maybe, what's up!"

"My friends and family are doing this buffet would you like to come?"

 _Omg!_

Of course she had to take the time to think about it, today a monster attacked, that meeting is friday afternoon and it's cutting it close, and Chibiusa wasn't being watched by her mom that day.

 _and Mamoru…._

"That's sounds amazing! But, i'll have to think about it…."

Goku smiled "That's fine just meet me near that supermarket you went to the other day at 5PM if your interested."

"Ok, thanks a lot Goku!"

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._


	5. Dragonball

_Ch 05: (Dragonball) Mirai mercury pt. 3_

 _ **Dcsonic10: You'll see.**_

 _Note: that future NU7 follows 100% 90s canon for both DBZ and SM._

 _Don't be shy viewers! If you have questions,thoughts, or request (regarding this fic) please review!_

* * *

Ami stretched out her arms to see just rising above the horizon, like a slug she got out of bed. Her eyes felt heavy and puffing from the crying last night and her stomach was growling from lack of food.

She was only back earth awake for barely a day and all that work to keep it safe was diminished.

She would've tried to politely disprove her curious acquaintances but a quick drive through so-called the "hover cars" with Bulma to see dystopian sights completely destroyed that line of thought.

Was she so far in the future that technology advanced to this level?

Bulma left a new set of clothes: A capsule corp jacket with a hoodie, combat boots, blue pants with an unidentifiable material, and a white short sleeve shirt.

She looked across her room to see the bathroom door.

 _Time to go shower…._

She shelled out of clothes like a snake and stepped into the shower.

The nice and hot shower revitalized her senses.

her shower time was relatively short, no need burden the scientist women's home. Especially since this is a dystopian future.

Her yellow dress was left folded on the opposite side of the bed.

 _I won't be needing that for a while._

It's best to leave it there until further notice.

she put on her new clothes and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Gohan luckily, didn't have to wait long on the girl to wait up and get ready. It would be torture to wake her up while she was like _that_.

"Oh Ami I have a request regarding your crystal do you mind?"

She lifted her head up.

Everyone was sitting at sitting at the table awkwardly.

Bulma folded her hands gingerly.

Trunks was still somewhat angry with him on their last encounter, which resulted in avoided contact.

His mother would usually be sceptical of any attractive women that dared accompany him, but the android takeover made her hold her tongue.

The only thing that would make her flip out now was if he had revealed he had died one time only to be revived.

Then there was the girl of hour, Ami.

She wasn't fidgeting nervously but it's clear she didn't completely trust us, was hiding more things than just her showcased abilities.

"Is it too much trouble to wish us more rations?"

The room stayed deadly silent until Ami's answer.

"I'll try my best but it might not be perfect."

Everyone watched with curious eyes as Ami got up from the chair.

Clasped her hands on the position where the heart should be.

" _Mercury crystal power!"_

The room was coated in a familiar bright blue light.

"Make an ample amount of food please!"

before he knew it amouma's of various meats, fruits, and vegetables hit in his direction.

 _That was nothing short of spectacular! She's like humanoid shenlong!_

Except she's weaker and doesn't have incomprehensible amounts of energy.

Going by everyone's expression they had agreed with his sentiments to an extent as well!

"Oh my goodness you really are like a genie aren't you Ami?" Bulma said incredulously.

"Such a power I haven't seen since he died." Chi-chi said in awe, she was referring to Piccolo.

Of course never missing an opportunity, Trunks looked at the ladies with a smug 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

With a fork Bulma tried to sample the pork which was closest to her.

Bulma widen upon the contact with the pork on her taste buds.

"It's edible….no it's more than edible it's delicious!"

Ami blushed slightly.

"What are we all waiting for let's eat!" Trunks suggested

* * *

After break everyone but Ami, Trunks, and Gohan left the room.

Chi-chi shared a plate to give to her father and Bulma went back into her lab.

Ami shifted nervously as the too halflings started at her.

"Ami, are aware that you used a small amount of concentrated Ki for both of your wishes? Along with your supposed magic?"

She nodded her head "No I don't, I wasn't trained in the chinese discipline of chi…"

Trunks and Gohan glanced at each other.

"She's uninformed isn't she?" the older halfling whispered.

"She only knows witchcraft, and is from so it's expected perhaps witches unintentionally wield minimal Ki…" Trunks whispered back.

"I can hear you!" Ami cried "-And i'm _not_ a witch."

Both the boys blinked surprised. "But you cast weird spells of water and ice! Plus you brought someone from the dead and wished up food! Not to mention you where in that weird blue and white outfit…." Trunks said.

" _Sailor Mercury…"_ she heard the larger halfling mutter off.

 _What was I doing when I first encountered them? To reveal my identity like that…._

"No, matter." Gohan said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"We wanted to personally teach you to use Ki and it's not like the ones see in the books."

Ami was confused; what did he mean by that?

Gohan formed a small ball of light from his palm. "This is pure energy: ki. It's mostly used for fighting and can heighten your fighting prowess."

Ami was mesmerised by the small ball light that was created.

He noticed Ami's fascination with the small bundle of Ki "It does more that be a pretty light though…" he concentrated his energy to his index finger pointing to the open window, there was huge boulder outside, he shot of the energy like it was a rifle once the ki blast connected with the boulder it got annihilated.

A backlash of leftover crude air and energy come toward them.

Gohan quickly turned his back toward it and embraced Ami in his strong arms to protect her from possible flying debris.

As was forcibly she pushed up against his body, Ami could feel how stone hard his stature was. Since she was dwarf compared to him her head really only reached his chest, his heartbeat was a calm and steady one compared to her's, which was beating rapidly, but it wasn't because she was scared of getting hit by the flying debris.

 _Was she attracted to him?_

She's blushed at this thought, well she had to admit: physically he was a handsome man despite appearing intimidating at times.

 _And his eyes he has the most immersive eyes._ The very ones she didn't dare stare into, the ones that tell his whole life story.

He finally let her go and she felt cheeks her get hot. "Sorry for scaring you! I thought it was pertinent to show you a small example."

Ami was stupefied, _that was a small example?_

"Gohan!" Trunks said angrily "If I didn't eliminate the ruble mom probably would've kill us!"

It shocked Ami that it wasn't the debris coming at them at top speed that Trunks was concerned with, rather whether Bulma would be angry or not.

The child was near her age when she first started out as a senshi and her already had the power to destroy her previous threats.

 _Just how strong are they?_

That got her thinking about the 'androids' they were going on about and how much more stronger they must be.

She shivered.

 _Why was I the senshi here?_ she thought. _What's the point of being awakened when i'm all alone?_

"Ami we wish to train you on how to use Ki." Gohan finally said.

Ami eyes widened " _Me_? You think I have Ki within me?"

Gohan laughed softly "I don't 'think' I know, and Ami every living being has Ki within them."

She gasped _Is it like the star seeds?_

"It may take awhile to train you,though your magic could make that easier…." Gohan said in thought.

"Well anyway…." Gohan turned to Ami "You should rest a little bit more, then tomorrow we can start your regimen."

"Uh, ok…." her cheeks redden more at the sight of seeing him flash a genuine smile.

"See you tomorrow Ami!"

 _Yeah….see you…_

* * *

( _present NU7_ )

"Well i'm glad you weren't reckless enough to ignore this situation and figure it yourselves." Haruka said.

The sailor soldiers met in a low profile cafe.

"Do you know what purpose it had?" Ami asked.

"No, not really." Usagi said rummaging through her bag "but it did leave this."

All the outers gasped.

"That's a dragon ball isn't Setsuna-san?" Hotaru turned to look at Setsuna.

"Yes in the flesh…"

The inners in contrast looked confused.

"Hold up…." Mako started "Your telling me you knew something we didn't? If you know about these 'dragon balls' then you must know of the threat?"

Setsuna winced only slightly at the Jupiterian princess new found keenness.

But they were still fairly naive so she could still lie to them.

"The dragon balls are magical jewels that grant almost any wish the collector wants. Alone they are useless but all 7 are summon the great dragon shenlong to grant said wish. The dragon balls are possibly just as strong if not stronger than that of the silver crystal."

Setsuna's revelation stunned the inners. "The dragon balls are purely neutral, so if someone wished for the earth's destruction it could happen. If someone wished for world peace it could happen."

"Are you implying that whatever enemy is against us in possession of these so called dragon balls?" Rei was shook with fear.

"We need to collect all 7 of those things!" Mina panicked "who knows what danger lies with them!"

"It's not that simple" Setsuna closed her eyes. "If we collected them then shenlong would be summoned and we'd have to make a wish! And don't think it's possible to wish away these jewels. After we've made our wish, the dragonball scatter across the earth in random places."

"So what do we do?" Usagi furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well the dragon balls are useless without all 7 present right? We should keep the one we already have, that way anyone with ill intentions can't get their hands on all 7!" Ami suggest the inners nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose that should do it.." Haruka concluded "Give it here Usagi-chan, it's better if you don't have your the most valuable here."

With little protest Usagi gave her the crystalline ball.

* * *

"Uh, Goku? Shouldn't you dress more casual?" Trunks asked referring to his iconic orange gi.

"Huh, why? Isn't this a buffet? I always where my gi!" Goku for as long as he could remember had worn a gi and had his wildest adventures in it too!

"Well, It's just that isn't...Serena is your mate and all? I bet she's gonna wear sexy casual to impress you." Goten said dramatically imitating a sexy pose.

The forbidden subconscious growled **Wear such sinful garments in front of other men? Never!** the earthling saiyan tried ignoring him once more.

Goku blushed much to their surprised which led Goten,Trunks,and even Vegeta with similar smirks.

 _Oh no, here comes the mischief…._ Gohan mentally groaned.

 _Ah, he's blushing! That mean I'm right, I just need to wait for this stupid human ritual to blow all over Trunks and Kakarot blasted second offspring face that female comes and seduces him._ Vegeta thought menacingly.

"Goku we need to get you change of clothes and a phone!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Does dad even know how to work a phone?" Goten groaned.

"We'll teach him tonight and tomorrow morning that way he can see Serena nearly 24/7!"

 **Ohh I like that idea!** his forbidden fruit subconscious purred. Goku responded by mentally locking him out the surface of his thoughts again.

 **Next time, you won't rid of me that easily!** the subconscious voice faded away for now.

Though he wondered if Serena was gonna take him up on the offer.

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._


	6. Black cat

_Ch06: Black cat_

* * *

 **Guest03** : I wanted to shoot my shot my shot at an underrated pairing of coursecat this stage things aren't in stone.

* * *

Ami with her new clothes from yesterday was patiently waiting for her new instructors to arrive.

" _-There you are Ami!"_ She heard but it was quite far away she couldn't quite put her hand on it….

"We're up here! look up!" Ami looked up to see a literally flying Trunks and Gohan. She widen her eyes as they descend to floor, not strings attached.

"What technology makes you fly like that?" she said in awe.

Gohan promptly putting his on hips smirking said. "No technology Ami, just another internation of Ki control! we'll get you flying soon enough, but I need you to learn how to draw out energy."

The idea of flying free as bird sounded somewhat fun to Ami. No cars, no trains just her and sky! But at the same time it felt dangerous like suddenly looking control and falling.

"Alright, drawing out Ki should be fairly simple." He took a few steps forward. "First you need to _feel_ the Ki. If you know what it feels like, it will be much easier to draw it out. Now try to focus on an image and concentrate! _Think deep_ …."

 _Hmmm concentrate…..Think deep_

Ami closed her eyes and thought back to her comrades,the times when she would think about her dreams, or when she was studying.

 _I want to go back to that time…_

Suddenly burst of heat welling up inside her.

"Wow Ami! I didn't think you'd learn that fast, I heard it takes full blooded humans way longer and- *omf*" It sounded like Trunks was going to reveal something until he was cut off.

Ami opened her eyes just to Gohan slap Trunks upside the head.

"Don't mind Trunks, he tends to say very….interesting things." Gohan wear a crooked smile.

"Ow!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit too hard!"

"For your first usage of Ki, Ami that's pretty impressive!" Gohan ignored Trunks.

"You're not quite there yet, but your Ki is now significant enough to be sensed. You successfully increased and gathered it, good job!"

Ami noticed that Gohan stopped Trunks from elaborating any further on "full-blooded" humans having difficulty with Ki.

She knew they have knowledge of her identity, and intel of her more personal power that she doesn't even have the pleasure of remembering.

She also knew Gohan was more sharper than he lets on. It's just that the younger boy, Trunks let whatever they were hiding nearly slip!

It's clear they have their secrets, but she didn't feel comfortable knowing that they knew her most crucial secret that sets her apart from anyone.

Ami decides to feign ignorance, no use letting mysterious beings who can destroy her no sweat let them know she's on to them.

"I suggest doing this exercise a few more times until you can do it instantly. We'll give you a half an hour to start, now excuse us… "

* * *

"-and we're not supposed to tell her...why?"

"We need to gain her trust, she hiding more than just a identity and a powerful ability. But we haven't been truthful to her either, something tells me she won't take kindly to half-aliens." he said looking out in the distance where Ami has been.

"But she's a _witch!"_ Trunks protested "There is not much to judge here! Especially since she's knows nothing of Ki nor hover cars!"

"Yes but before Piccolo died he taught me how to use telepathy." Gohan licked his lips a little.

"I saw some glimpses of her memories, there Is more of her kind. I saw at least 9 other witches with the exception of one wizard. She didn't always start out as a witch."

Trunks looked intrigued as Gohan explained "She was normal girl at 14 years old until a fellow witch with lunic abilities and her trusty black cat awakened her powers. Each witch bares a different element. Such as light,fire,water,ice,thunder and so on."

Trunks gasped "so there is _more_ of her kind?"

Gohan shrugged "I'm not quite sure who survived? But, what I _do_ know is that these witches hide their identities and fiend off evil aliens with dark magic from invading earth! They have 3 cat familiars: one black and the other white and grey. Perhaps due to their ignorance on Ki the androids had killed them, leaving Ami the last of her kind…."

Trunks looked sadly at Ami's direction "That's terrible! But maybe Ami can wish them back? She just needs to brush up on Ki control right?"

Gohan sighed "Hopefully, but we need to keep our saiyan heritage hidden until further notice. She may think we're alien wielders of the dark arts and run off and herself killed by those machines!"

* * *

Serena was feeding Chibiusa baby food contemplating about whether to go on a date with Goku or not.

 _He seems like a really nice guy, but should I really get involved with him?_

With Goku, he was different; she knew that looking deep within his dark eyes she's could see his pureness for what it really is. Not just pureness but sparks flying across the sky!

So she'd feel horrible if she didn't at least show up to explain if she waa going or not.

She had a destiny as neo-queen serenity whether she liked it or not.

 _And destined to be with Mamoru…_

Someone of which whom she felt was on completely different level.

For the first time she the thought of being with Mamoru for eternity left a bad taste in her mouth, and that fact left her more bitter.

Perhaps she _should_ take up that offer, but as friends nothing less nothing more.

Goku was way out her league and deserved someone of better caliber.

Even if a flash of lust flickered when thinking about her mystery man.

She'd wait, she'd just wait for Mamoru to come and propose! Then this feeling of longing and conflicting emotions would just feel silly….

* * *

"And after punching in all those numbers you press dial!" Trunks attempted to explain how calling on phone works.

Goku scratched his head, what is the point of having a phone if he could track Serena down via ki signature?

They had him wear the outfit her was wear during that one break before the cell games.

"Well your ready to go! Now all you gotta do is take this bad boy for a spin." Trunks gestured to the rudy red hover car in the garage.

"You perfected your driving right? Best to use this, Serena can't be let on the secret just yet."

The saiyan huffed slightly he couldn't use his powers on Serena until further notice. Trunks threw him the keys.

"Alright dad be careful now! And make sure to get her number!" Goten shouted as flew of with the hover car.

 _Idiots_ Vegeta thought as Goku took off.

* * *

 _Hmmm What to wear, what to wear…._

Serena digged through her clothes in her closet.

"Peach looks real cute on ya, it's just a personal get-together right? Just wear a casual dress nothing too fancy!"

She got lucky as her long time civvie best friend Naru prompted to take care of Chibiusa since she was off work.

"Well if you say so…"

"Trust me I know this!" she held a sleeping Chibiusa in her arms.

"Hey, thanks! Though I still feel weird about this, placing this responsibility while I go to eat and all…"

Naru giggled "No prob! Plus, you need to get out and mingle more! No use in waiting for your fiance to get you that opportunity."

Naru unintentionally struck in an already sore area. Mamoru _didn't_ propose to her even after living together and having a child he was elsewhere.

She didn't let it show and smiled "Thanks Naru I'll wear the dress!"

* * *

Serena was watching the sun start to set as she was at the designated area. It was just a tad bit chilly and it took her awhile to get used to seeing flying cars.

"Man fast do they distribute these things?" Serena she muttered to herself

*Fwoosh*

Suddenly she saw a red flying car coming towards her drove by Goku!?

 _So even he has a flying car? Man I need to get with the times…_

"Serena!" He smiled "Are you still planning on coming!"

"Yes!" She smiled back "looks like i'm all free for today!"

"Well" Goku smiled sheepishly "guess you should hope in!"

* * *

"Think about Ki as water let it flow…." Gohan said softly as it was much harder for Ami to spread out her Ki.

Ami was slightly impatient as building up ki was easier than letting it deviate from her body.

She didn't even have one lick of progress forming a so called aura.

Gohan studied the girl, she wasn't quick to give up and didn't use her witch powers to cheat. All he could sense was her natural Ki signature.

However they were still at step two and her wanted her to be at least novice level for Ki control as quickly as possible.

She was a smart girl and a fast learner, perhaps there was something blocking her Ki from flowing?

He scrutinized her form once more, she had her legs crossed in a typical meditation position. However, she was wasn't balanced and calm.

Sweat dripped down her face in frustration as she was doing her second exercise.

 _Hmm_ ….

"Ami." The sound of her name made her flutter open her eyes.

"I think I wasn't clear on the water flow analogy." he stepped closer.

"I need you to clear your mind of almost all thought….it's only you and your zone."

"My zone?" Ami looked up.

"Yes, be within your element now close your eyes with that in mind…"

Ami tried again and closed her eyes.

 _It's your zone_

 _be in your element_

 _clear your mind of all thought_

 **Open** _**your eyes my dear…**_

With the sound of a unfamiliar voice she snapped her eyes open.

She was in what seemed like an endless dark void.

What _was that voice?_

 **Ki is quite difficult to master for a human. But remember you aren't quite human Mercury.**

Looked up to see another woman, who looked similar to her but not quite. She had longer hair much more luscious than her's ever could be and a sparkling cotton blue gown-like dress with light makeup.

 _Who are you?_

The mysterious enchantress giggled **I am your mother from your previous lifetime: Queen star Mercury. I was 'sailor Mercury' before you donned the role.**

She widen her eyes.

 _My mother Queen Mercury? Then that means I'm…_

 _ **Yes my dear, you where a princess! You all where...and still are.**_

 _Still am?_

 **Yes, once the 30th century strolls along you will be Queen of Mercury! But not until this nightmare is over!**

 _But how can I fix it alone? Everything thing i've done with the others…_

 _ **You called 'Soldier of wisdom' for a reason! Believe within yourself, you have those two boy to protect you right? Especially the cute older one?**_ Star mercury winked causing Ami to blush at her sauciness

 **So your not alone remember that Mercury….** Her voice started to fade.

 _Wait I have so many questions to ask!_

 **Ami!**

 _ **Ami!**_

 _ **Ami**_ _!_

 _ **Am**_ _i!_

 _ **A**_ _mi!_

 _Ami!_

"Ami!"

She snapped out of it noticing her surroundings where back to where she started.

And in Gohan arms as well.

How long has she been out?

Both Gohan and Trunks we're in her personal space, up close and personal.

Gohan relieved let out a long sigh. "I could have sworn I thought you went into a coma! Thank goodness!"

Ami furrowed her eyebrows "It was _that_ bad?"

"You actually started to flow and emanate aura, but you were completely unresponsive I was really worried!" Gohan explained.

Ami thought back to what star Mercury told her. She implied that Gohan and Trunks meant no harm her, but they still are hiding secrets from her good or bad.

She decided to keep that conversation to herself. It wasn't fair that the two men knew her secrets under ridiculous circumstance and failed to spill theirs.

"I'm fine I guess I got too immersed in the zone…" she laughed although awkwardly.

Gohan frowned "We could have lost you! Don't joke about that!" he said almost in a scolding tone with Trunks nodding his head in agreement.

"A life for a life!"

Ami eyes widened.

 _Maybe whatever secret they're hiding they mean good intentions?_

 _I guess we'll see..._

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._


	7. Turning point

Sorry that this chapter came a day late, I was sorta stumped on which direction I should take this fic.

 _Happy Labor day guys!_

 _ **Moonprincess1416/dcsonic 10:**_ Thanks guys I appreciate your comments!

 **Anna:** Thanks! I tried mixing elements of both series without showing bias. I didn't just want a romance just centered around Serena and Goku, I wanted to get the rest of the main cast involved via action and drama(eventually). Yeah, it's sad the my place among the gods never finished, It really made me like the idea of a Goku/Usagi ship!

* * *

Goku saw Serena digging her nails into the passenger seat.

The saiyan didn't drive hover cars often and was an all around country bumpkin. However, Serena seemed liked the kind of metro girl cruising in ritzy cars with Trunks and Goten.

Was she scared of heights?

"So...Serena you've never been in a hover car?" he started to ask although awkwardly.

"H-huh?" She nervously turned to her acquaintance. "W-well to be honest i've never heard of them! I didn't think we've advance so much to have flying cars!" she her hand behind her head sheepishly.

"They just suddenly became a thing in Tokyo, and when I ask others about it they act as if I had an extra head…."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, it was strange he had the same sentiments except with Tokyo. He never recalled this city existing before.

He really wanted to drop it, Tokyo probably changed it's previous name or something? Did ever really pay that much attention to the news?

But Serena not knowing Hover cars existed _really_ made him curious especially since Serena was in a environment where that shouldn't happen.

Goku was going to ponder long on it so he pushed it to the side and asked another question: "How is your daughter? Is she ok from the other day?" this will shake his curiosity for now.

"Oh, Rini is just fine! I don't want to ruin her sleep schedule so my friend is taking care of her."

Goku nodded before eyeing a certain area down below.

"Oh! Looks like we're here! Hold tight!"

Serena felt the hover car descend to the ground.

Well they make their landing she show a huge dome houses that read 'capsule corp.' on it.

Her widened and turned to Goku.

 _Does he live here?_

" _looks like he came back!"_ She looked down cautiously to see about 8 people who look like dots in comparison to the dome home.

The finally landed.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted his comrades who were strangers to Serena.

"Krillin! Long time no see!" Goku turned to interact with a fairly short man who had a tall blond woman with intimidating blue eyes in contrast. The woman was holding hands with a just a blond child who resembled the smaller man.

She put two and two together that they must be married.

"I see you brought your lady friend back." she saw a young man with lavender hair.

"Oh Serena let me introduce you!" Goku gestured.

"This is my long time Krillin, and his wife and daughter: 18 and Marron." he started to introduce them one by one.

Goku then turned to his rival and the demi-saiyans. "This is my other pal Vegeta and his s-"

"B-Brother we're brothers!"

the full-blooded saiyans looked at the lavender-haired boy as if he were crazy.

" _Just go with it, we'll explain later!"_ Goten whispered to his father while Serena wasn't looking.

Trunks tries his best for his father not to blow a nerve and blow their cover that they had to be led inside early. As Gohan made a gesture to Krillin he and 18 caught on accordingly.

 _Goten why are you and Trunks hiding the fact that we're your fathers?_ Goku sent a telepathic message confused.

 _It's wasn't originally our idea!_ He mentally protested. _Gohan suggested it!_

 _What?_ Goku made a three way for his eldest son.

 _Dad if we've been living peacefully all this time because most humans on earth don't know about Ki or any of the enemies we faced for the last 20 years._ The elder demi started to explain _And i'm sure you're aware of that; hence not using ki in her presence, but i'm sure letting her know that your near 50 and haven't aged a day pass 25 physically due to your alien heritage is something you should put on hold._

Goku sighed _Ok...well I guess I'll try…_

* * *

"Goku is this where you live?" Serena said in awe looking at how spacious the mansion was.

"No, this my friend Bulma's place. She's working overseas so It's in the hands of her err...sons…"

"Oh...ok." the dining room table was filled to the brim with various dishes it was hard to keep track of it all.

"Welp we're back!" The heard group Trunks voice fading in. Vegeta still had an aloof expression.

"Time to eat!" everyone got seated and Goku had no problem absorbing the food like a vacuum.

" _dad!"_ Goten harshly whispered "Can't you atleast act a little more civilized in front of Seren-"

The demi saiyan looked to Serena to see she wasn't exactly holding back on her appetite, much to others surprise.

" _What was that_?" Gohan smirked at his younger brother "act more _civilized_ you say?"

Goten sank into his seat with embarrassment.

"Never mind, forget I said anything….."

"Who would've thought I would see Goku get his female counterpart!" Krillin said in awe.

Trunks just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ami your getting there! just keep doing those exercises and you'll get to flying in no time." In was day two of her training and Ami was already learning to fly.

Gohan was admittingly impressed with Ami's quick progression. Sure compared to him or Trunks it was minimal but impressive for someone ignorant to Ki.

Ami on the other hand for once was impatient for once due to curiosity of having a flight ability.

"Don't strain yourself like that." Trunks remained. "Keep your body to a minimum, just focus on your Ki you just learned to conjure and push it down to your feet."

"Push it down to my feet…" Ami muttered.

She tried once more only to fall on to the ground in a different direction.

 _Ouch_ she mentally groaned.

She heard a pair of hands clap, "let's take a break." Gohan suggested "We've been doing this all evening, best to start lunch."

"You can do it without me…" she mumbled trying to resume her exercise. "I'm going to at least get my Ki to maintain floating."

Both boys had shocked looks on their faces. "We don't want you to tire yourself!" Trunks reasoned

"Your a first-timer it's fine we'll take just a _tiny_ break." Gohan gestured with a wink.

She flustered slightly but went back to doing the exercise.

The elder demi-saiyan wondered if her duties as a 'witch' had anything to do with her persistence. She was acting awfully stubborn, similar to Trunks.

His went blank "Ami let's see if I can help you." the sailor soldier let her guard-down when he came near.

Gohan hit her in a sensitive area causing her to go unconscious.

He caught her as she fell and scoped her into his arms.

She was stubborn but I didn't help that he was keeping secrets from her. His past and most importantly his heritage.

He looked at her soft face, clearly she was tired and worn. He smelled that intense smell from before and closed his eyes.

 _If I tell her will she even accept me? Does she really hate all aliens?_

"Gohan we should go…" Trunks got his attention.

* * *

It was the afternoon not long after the demi saiyans put Ami to sleep.

"So how's she holding up?" Bulma asked coming back from the lab.

"She learns at an incredible pace, especially since she has human-like Ki." Gohan said while taking a bite of food.

"Flight is her first big issue though." he looked up to Bulma "She's certainly a bit stubborn. Very eager to get to the next stage…."

"-Mmm-Hmm" Bulma gave them a smirk "Like a certain pair of demi-saiyans I know."

Both blushed and looked away from embarrassment. "And what do you mean 'human-like Ki are implying she isn't human?"

"She's a witch." Trunks replied nonchalantly.

"Wha-? Are you guys still on that? If anything she's a genie or humanoid Shenlong." Bulma argued "Though if that was the case I'd imagine her energy would be off the roof."

"That's where I got that Ki mixing theory from…" Gohan replied "It takes Shenlong no sacrifices to grant a wish because he's very powerful in energy. People like Ami however, can end up permanently comatose after wishing more than one person to life."

"Wait…'people like Ami'? There is more of her kind?!" She said said incredulously.

"There is a lot you missed out on the past two days…." Trunks said sheepishly.

The two halflings told Bulma what they know.

"Ah, so she was some type of defender fighting evil entities from space…" nodded her head in understanding. "Are her comrades dead?"

Gohan shrugged "I don't know, we could presume but something tells me Ami is hiding a lot more secrets from us. We would need to further gain her trust."

"That's gonna take even longer." Bulma raised her eyebrow "You knocked her unconscious. I'm sure she'll be more than pleased to pour her heart out when she wakes up."

Gohan cheeks redden at Bulma's sarcasm.

"Trunks, mummy needs some alone time could train outside for awhile?"

Trunks quickly analysed what she was saying. "If you guys are thinking about making moves about the Ami-situation without me…"

"Don't worry!" Bulma reassured with a hand wave. "It's _an adult talk_ sweetie." she leaned and whispered in her sons ear.

"O-oh…" Trunks blushed leaving the kitchen suddenly not to interested in what that entails.

Gohan was confused taking another bite of rice. "Uhh, Bulma? Why'd you send Trunks away?"

Bulma put on a smile "I saw you ogling at Ami when she was asleep the other day…"

Gohan choked on his rice upon Bulma's statement.

"It's okay to be sexually frustrated Gohan. Your a young man, A cute girl around your age walters in and all of sudden your head's spinning! It's fine I bet she thinks the thing knowing how she looks at you."

Face beet red by Bulma's implications Gohan got out of his seat.

"I think it's time to leave" he said in a rush.

"No, come on! Don't be like that, I know you want to!"

"I-I am not _s-s-s-seducing_ Ami just to get information!"

"Oh come on! You everytime you look at her, it's exactly like you look at your food. Just admit you have bad! It's not _completely_ disingenuous if your actually attracted to her."

"Has it occurred to you that mother is just a few miles away?!"

The heiress gave another smirk "We'll cross that bridge when we get there! Creepin' has always been a thing in my day."

"Oh my Kami…your serious!" he shaking his head. "I'm leaving, i'll come back when your more rested and sane…" He took off.

Bulma rolled her eyes upon Gihan's resistance. "Boys: as stubborn as they come…..even if they're half alien."

* * *

"Time to hit the sack…" Rei said shrugging off her Miko attire and slipped on her red nightgown.

She yawned as she tied up her long raven hair.

The weekend was going to be over and she would have to resume her college classes at some point.

 _I'll take a shower in the morning_ she thought before jumping into the bed.

On her bedside laid a shrine of her grandpa. She said her prayers before blowing out the candles.

 _Good night._

* * *

" _Vegeta! No it's not worth it! Stop this madness!"_ She saw a masculine dark haired man in _a_ orange gi protest.

 _H-huh what's going on is this another vision?_

The martian princess looked around to see fire and destruction in her wake. A big gaping hole was present with even more casualties outside.

She check her surrounding once more she was inside a stadium of some sort. Rei was sitting right at the edge of the gaping hole.

She was shocked at the amount of people shoving their way out of the entrance.

" _Shame on you."_ The mysterious raven haired man growled. " _This isn't the Vegeta I know."_

 _He has a halo….is he an angel?_

The other man with just as bizarre gravity defying hair just smirked.

 _This is bad_ Rei panicked _I need to put a stop to this…._

 _Mars Crystal power make-up!_ red hot flames engulfed her as she became eternal Sailor Mars.

"Mars! Eternal, flame sniper!" Mars shot her flame arrow only for it to disappear out of existence. The arrow didn't even reach the men, they continued to ignore her as if she wasn't there.

 _Wait wha…_

"Mars! flame sniper!" she tried her attack again but no avail.

"Mars! Fire soul!" she attacked once more but it didn't work.

"Mars! Burning mandala!" the attacks had no effect they wouldn't budge!

 **Stop.** she heard a mature female voice.

 _H-huh…? Who are you-_

 **That will be revealed in time. For now stop wasting your energy and** _ **watch.**_

Sailor Mars froze as she heard cackling from the flame haired man.

" _Shall we commence_?" the man in blue suggested.

" _Vegeta, you know I don't have time for this…_ " the angel attempted to reject.

The blond man in blue gave him a long look " _You'll fight me Kakarot…" and then he smirked "unless you want more dead bodies on your conscious!"_

 _No!_

The man in the orange Gi's eyes widened.

" _You wouldn't…._ " he narrowed his eyes " _How sad, I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled…_ "

Silence was his response.

" _Answer me!_ " the taller man snapped " _Will you stoop so low to let yourself be a slave?_ "

The man still keeping a smug look raised his hand to the stadium.

*BWOOSH*

He sent some type of energy blast to another part of the stadium.

Rei stood terrified as dozen of people scream in agonizing pain as they were being obliterated.

 _What type of monster!?_

 **Keep watching, that's not even a** _ **smidgen**_ **of his power.**

The angel was starting to get frustrated at trying to convert the blond.

" _Not stop this! I duty to the stadi-_ " another young man seemingly in his mid teens protested.

" _Stay out of this boy_!" the golden haired man used is energy to send the teen flying. " _This is between me and your circus clown of a father_!"

The man in orange glared " _Circus clown now that's a new one…_ " Rei saw the man's hair creeping up and standing on end before turning completely golden like his enemy.

" _No Goku you musn't_!" a mysterious purple skinned man said. " _You'll be doing exactly what Babadi wants!_ "

'Goku' Ignored the mans wishes " _Well tell me Vegeta, with that stamp on your head I know that Babidi has been giving you orders. So are you fighting me because of him? Or is it the same old story between you and me? Which one!?"_

The teen looked aggravated " _Does it really matter!?_ "

" _Maybe not to you Gohan." '_ Vegeta' replied " _But to a warrior it matters greatly!"_

He turned to the angel " _You know as much as I Kakarot, in a day you'll be going back to the dead. And will_ _ **not**_ _miss this opportunity!_ "

"So you'll kill people just to provoke him into fighting you ya big monster! Angels have jobs to do, you just said it yourself jerk!"

Rei shouted at the demon but as expected he ignored her as if she was a ghost.

" _Who_ _ **are**_ _you people!?"_ the purple skinned man got annoyed "C _an't you see the fate of the universe is more important than your meaningless sqable!?"_

 _Finally!_ Rei thought _Some actual sense!_

The demon growled in anger "Meaningless!? Meaningless!? What do you know of meaningless!?" the purple started to fear the demon's fury causing dust and debris to scatter.

"Try living most of your life being ruled by another! Watch your race be dwindle to a handful! And then tell me what does more meaning than your own strength."

He pointed to the angel,the teen, and purple man. "I have the blood in me of that of a true saiyan prince! He is a low-class joke, yet I had seen him surpass me strength!"

 _Say-yahn? what's a Say-yahan?_

" _-My destiny! Thrown into oblivion, he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child!"_

"What this jerk even _resents_ him for saving his life!? Coming from an angel that should be an honor!" Rei growled.

Vegeta glared "-and his debts must be paid!"

 **That is enough viewing for now.** the voice reappeared.

 _Huh? B-but wait I didn't even view the whole thing!_

 _ **You don't need to…**_

 _What does this all mean…?_

 _ **It depends are you curious to find out?**_

Suddenly her vision went black.

* * *

Rei rustled out of her sheets, the sun was just raising out of the horizon.

"I-I need to alert the others…" she looked at her alarm clock.

"After this shift…"

* * *

"Has the reincarnations of the celestial lovers Lunette and Kartillian met already?" the mysterious female voice said.

"Yes, lady Rayanne..." her servant said "Their respective universes have merged and they are interacting in a cordial manner…."

"Excellent my dear." the mysterious voice was pleased.

"But they have yet too actually bond my lady…"

" **What.** " she responded with a not pleased tone.

"There is still some obstacles, like this version Lunette's fiance, she is waiting for him to propose….This could make this plan go lame even if the current version of Kartillian is a Saiyan and has imprinted on her with the forbidden fruit scent…."

the mysterious female voice grunted. "Then manipulate Lunette and Kartillian's cortège at your disposal. Just make them think they're special or make them fall in _love._ They could end up being very useful."

"Yes my lady such a marvelous plan!"

"Glad you think so my dear subject….now get to work!"

"Yes, my lady!"

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._


	8. Turning point pt 2

_**Please read this:**_ _I drew some design pictures for readers to get a better visualization of the story._

 _It your interest to see these illustrations I linked it in my Bio page._

 _ **Warning for this chapter onwards:**_ _OCs, but don't worry they have little purpose in the story, just there for convenient plot progression. Sans Momo and Rayanne obviously but you know the deal with them._

 **dcsonic 10:** Thanks...but i'm very picky with anime and the only reason I did this crossover is because I love both of the animes deeply from childhood.

 **Dbz fan:** I'm not really thinking about fusion right now? That's that will probably be far off in the future once the fic hits super.

 **Moonprincess1416:** Thanks!

* * *

"Well thanks for the meal, I should get going." Usagi dusted the crumbs of her dress.

"So your leaving already?" Goten said surprised. "It hasn't struck midnight yet!"

"Yes, but I don't want to burden Naru with my daughter I should get going.

"Goku drive you back then pretty far from Tokyo right?" Trunks suggested.

* * *

Rei was finished her early morning shift, no it's time to go to her classes.

She brushed her long raven hair in the mirror in her hallway before leaving and slipping on her heels.

" _-My destiny! Thrown into oblivion, he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child!"_

 _ugghh_ _ **him**_ …

Why does he piss her off so much? Aside from the fact that he's a murderous bastard, they haven't

She walked her apartment putting her bag which held her supplies. College was only a few blocks away so no need to ride the bus.

She _should_ be scared of him, terrified even.

Bit she wasn't, she felt his fury and passion no matter matter how irrational it was.

I was like pure untamed fire that refused to die.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but she kinda related to it, especially with her younger hot-headed self.

" _Maybe not to you Gohan." '_ Vegeta' replied " _But to a warrior it matters greatly!"_

' _Vegeta' huh.._

"To warrior it matters greatly…" repeated the words "Yeah, I actually like that!"

"Like what?"

Rei turned to see to Minako who just magically appeared aside her.

"Ah! Minako you scared me, atleast warn me before showing up."

Minako gave her a look "I did, but you where in lala land!"

She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Anyway…Minako started "I had the most amazing dream last night! I think it's one of those 'visions of the future' Setsuna said we would have."

Rei eyes widened "You had one too? That's strange I thought these only happen once at a time…."

"Ohh so double vision? What dream did you have?"

"You probably won't like it but...I think who our enemy is might be more clear…"

Minako sweatdropped "Damn, do you ever get the _good_ visions Rei?"

The martian twitch in annoyance "Well _sorry_ not everyone can get visions of gumdrops and can they?"

Minako flipped her hair "Don't get so prickly, i'm only saying! We can can always continue with your prophecy, when the rest of the girls are present. Anywho….I got the greatest idea from my dream!"

"Which is?..." Rei made a gesture for her to continue.

"Ballroom dancing! And little salsa and tango if ya know what I mean!"

"No I don't know what you mean...because you didn't explain how you got to that point?"

"-I was getting there! We were having a party at my palace to be: the magellan castle. I was dancing with the most dashing man! Even if I don't remember his face….oh and guess you guys were there too…"

"Mina, we literally have at least like 9 centuries to live a relatively normal live before we get to the whole 'were royalty' and act like stuck up rich snobs who order people around. Unless we're doing these dance lessons for the next 900 or so years, it pointless!"

"It's not pointless!" Minako protested "We are in the middle of our _third_ year in college and we haven't even met up for thing _fun!_ Plus it's almost spring break." rolled her eyes irritated.

"The last time all 5 of us met intentionally in the same place...hell 9 if you want the whole _damn_ solar system, was because some stupid enemy showed up to disturb our 11 year piece!"

Rei furrowed her eyebrows at Minako's outburst. "We're all over the place! If there's something dangerous lurking out there we could at least have a little reunion!"

Rei smiled "Well when you put it that way I guess it's not 100% pointless."

"Hey ya slow pokes I was waiting an entire year for you guys to show up!" a magenta haired girl with tanned skin who was just in front of the school scolded in a cheeky fashion.

"Yumi is that you?" Minako gasped "You finally recovered from your injury?"

She came to eagerly greet the girl.

"Yep! And i'm ready to lead my girlies to victory! The girl's soccer team needs that 5th win right?" Yumi turned to Rei. "Oi! Habanero yer not gonna come and greet me?"

"No, not after your sweat got all over my favorite shirt on _purpose_ …." they started to walk toward the school.

"Oh _please!"_ Yumi rolled her eyes "We all know you were embarrassed because your latest target Yoshitaka Toshi was around. He's like the most popular boy around here and a senior Rei, that's hard bargain yer drivin' with."

Her cheeks got hot "And _what_ are you implying?"

"You may lust after then _nice_ cute boys Rei…."

Yumi point her index finger in her direction.

"But girls like _you?_ You have already made up what type of guy ya want, ya just have yet to meet um'"

They entered the school's hallways filled with bumbling students trying to get to class.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Rei dramatically showed her showed her back to the two girls.

"There is nothing _nothing_ wrong with Toshitaka _nothing_!" Rei huffed.

"Is that clear enough for you?"

Yumi pointed her finger once more but this time behind her.

" _Crystal."_

"Yumi, I hope you're not trying to harass Rei with your antics again?"

Toshi had appeared before them.

Rei started to stutter.

" _Your pretty frickin' evil... you know that?"_ said quietly to Yumi.

"Oh Minnie you're all too kind!"

* * *

"Alright it's innovative hour!" Their first class teacher Mrs. Daigo for art class clapped to get their attention.

"Pick up your brushes and let's get to work!"

Being majority female class most of the students eyes where on Toshi gushing over his blond hair, icy blue eyes, and his slender figure.

" _Isn't he cute?"_ one girl had said.

" _I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet!"_ another said.

" _So it's anyone's game huh?"_ a third voice popped up.

"Ladies If you want a failing grade ogling at Toshi that's fine with me…" Mrs. Daigo said nonchalantly, the girls embarrassed quickly went to work.

Mrs. Daigo went on to check her documents on the computer.

 _Way to go Mrs. Daigo!_ Rei mentally cheered.

"Ahh! Jeez i'm always stumped by these 'innovative hours' Mrs. Daigo does…" Mina said looking at her blank canvas.

"Yeah she's alway up in my ass about my pieces!" Yumi said.

"That's because you always end up painting a bowls if fruit every time?" Rei respond trying not to giggle at Yumi's blank expression.

"Yeah well you ain't any better? Not one stroke on the that canvas I see. Seems like Yoshitaka is the only one that has game?"

Rei looked to see Yoshitaka in the middle of painting an outline of what seems like a goddess.

"E-er...well I can do that!"

" _Really?"_ Yumi smirked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes I _can!"_

"Then prove it!"

"Fine I will!"

Rei took a deep breath, she should have let Yumi teaser for like the 50th time already. But her pride wouldn't allow it.

" _Try living most of your life being ruled by another! Watch your race be dwindle to a handful! And then tell me what does more meaning than your own strength."_

 _Him again._

Again the demon invaded her thoughts with is outrageous fury and passion, her paintbrush made contact with her blank canvas.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Alright! You guys heard the timer, your 2 and a half hours are over."

 _Wait 2 hours just passed!? But I just started!_

Yumi and Ami leaned over to take a peek at Rei's product.

" _Holy shit…."_ Yumi whispered in awe

" _Indeed…."_ The Venusian agreed.

Mrs. Daigo walked around the classroom to look at people's artwork.

"It's a good start Miya, try harder Tsukushi! Toshi excellent as usual and Rei…."

Rei saw Daigo eyebrows knit up "Oh this is…...interesting…"

She wanted to bite her nails _Is it that bad._

"Rei this possibly the most divine artwork i've seen from you. Words can't describe how much of a good jobs you've done congrats, you get an A+!"

Mrs. Daigo's statement caused the classroom to murmur.

"Wait, what? I didn't even…" her words trailed off as she gazed at the canvas.

The painting was a headshot demonic man she was thinking about earlier with bioelectric energy around him.

The 'M' between his eyebrows was thick and overstated his clothes tattered and his muscles were riddled with bruises. But what really caught her eye was the full body shot of a man crossing his arms who looked at lot like the menace but instead if have brilliantly golden locks and intense blue eyes it was all pitch black.

That die-hard flame was still in his dark eyes but somehow there was something more calm about it.

"Oh my stars...I-I don't even remember…"

"That's the power of immersion for you." Mrs. Daigo smiled.

Toshi being fairly far away from Rei came over to see her art piece.

"Woah, Rei that's amazing! It's like the emotions are really bursting from this picture! I consider myself an artist but _man_ I don't I could even express on that level!"

"Oh well ya know...hehe!" Rei blushed at Toshi's compliments.

"It's really nothing!" she giggle flipping her hair.

"Ah no don't be modest Rei this is the type to get put up in museums!"

"Compliment fisher…." Yumi muttered annoyed.

* * *

It was the end of the classes and was time to go home.

"So that was the man from the vision you had? This Vegeta guy?" Mina said as they walked usual way home.

"Yep and this illustration was perfect for visualization! No who should I call?"

"Well…" Minako said with a thoughtful expression. "Well Ami is a protege starting training to be a surgeon, Mako is on co-op with culinary arts, and well Usagi has Chibiusa to take care of…."

At the mention of Usagi, Rei sighed exasperated. "How long has it been since Mamoru even been present!? He promised he'd propose yet here they are! No ring! What a jerk I can't believe I had a crush on him…."

"Yeah…" Mina laughed nervously "My there's an explanation for this? Let's just drop it, we'll blast his ass for it later."

"Humph!"

"Well you can try calling Setsuna and i'll deal with Usagi, Ami and Mako…"

"Alright,alright….I'll call her when I get home."

"Good, see ya Rei I'm taking the bus!"

"Yeah bye."

When Minako left Rei continued her short walk home.

Carrying her painting in her right arm she opened the door.

"I'll put you right here…." she muttered at the painting, putting it on the table below the mirror.

Picked up the house phone.

 _Well time to call._

* * *

Setsuna finally came home looking at her sheets from the medical center.

 _*Brrrring* *Brrrring*_

She heard the loud ringing jingle of her flip phone.

 _Who could be calling at this time of night?_

She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID

 _Rei Hino_ it read.

She pressed the call button to answer.

"Hello…? It might be a bit weird to call you at this time….or at all but...are you but is this Setsuna Meioh?" she heard the awkwardness in her voice.

"Yes you caught me in the middle of my work is this an emergency?" she was tired from work but still sounded neutral regardless.

"Yes...I thought it would be important to tell you I had a vision last night about this man…." no that caught the plutonian's attention.

"What type of vision was it?" She responded.

"Well it went like this….." the younger senshi went over her vision in detail even mentioning how it pour over into real life in the form of a painting.

 _Vegeta, that's one of Goku's comrade's and one of the strongest warriors on the team second only to Goku himself! This must mean Goku is near somehow…._

"Well I don't have time to talk right now, I have work to finish. However, all of us can meet up Queen's cafe like before okay?"

"Ah….sure…"

"Good now have a good rest Rei…"

* * *

It was awkward for Gohan to say the least when watch Ami eat. When she woke up she was predictably furious, but not the way he expected.

Most of the woman in life where definitely strong-willed their anger was made known and damn where they scary!

But Ami reacted with a glare that twisted into crestfallen expression. She didn't speak to him and looked away when she caught him staring at her.

When he was younger his mother would scream the whole house down when his father did something clumsy, she'd scold _him_ when he'd follow his father's lead or disobey her to fight.

He was used to Bulma and Chichi getting extremely pissed but cooling off afterwards.

Ami on the other hand looked at him shattered her hopes and dreams, she literally gave him the cold shoulder.

and fact _hurt_ him.

"I'm going back to my bedroom excuse me…" she said solemnly.

Gohan gulped slightly upon seeing Ami leave.

For a long while there was deafening silence.

"-My,My well what just caused this scene?" Bulma walked in casually.

Trunks laughed nervously "Ami isn't too happy…."

Bulma snapped her head to look at Gohan. "I told ya so."

His cheeks got hot again.

"I'll talk to her and work my magic, Gohan don't come here till tomorrow, Trunks just go to your room. Tomorrow just go to the training spot like usual, when Ami wishes civilization back you two owe me big time."

Gohan and Trunks looked confused at Bulma's strange instructions but complied anyway.

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Ami?" she started.

" _Go away…."_ she her a tired,sad, and muffled voice through the door.

"Aw, Ami! Don't be like that it's me Bulma!"

" _hmm?"_ she made a sound that expressed slight relief.

*CLICK*

she heard the door open, Ami in a fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Can I come in?" Bulma said pointing at the inside of her room.

"S-Sure…."

Both came in and sat on the bed.

"So, are you upset about what Gohan did?" Bulma said nonchalantly.

Ami looked away nervously when Bulma brought up the two young adults little spat.

"Oh well that tells me everything!" she giggled at Ami's which only made the blue-haired girl to blush.

"Sweetie…" Bulma put her hand upon Ami's making her turn her head once more.

"I think you misread Gohan's actions, I'm sure you've noticed but the boy has seen a lot of things. And I would know! I've known about him since he was little toddler." she smiled warmly

"I-I understand…" Ami closed her eyes. "But I live on too! I wanted to get stronger to at least undo all this mess! I'm not really mad...I just am a little insecure about being left behind…."

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Before all this I was used to being a wallflower even after I gained friendship it felt that despite my intellect I always missing something."

"Look Ami, just because you might be weak physically doesn't take away value. Did you heard what Gohan told me about you the older day."

she tilted her head in confusion "No?"

"He said you learn at stellar pace Ami! He hasn't seen anything quite like it!"

her ocean blue eyes looked to her lap. "B-but I thought he definitely hated me after that Ki session."

Bulma burst into laughter "Is that it now? It's really funny because he thought the same thing!" she wiped a tear out her eye.

"He doesn't hate you silly he just cares for your wellbeing! Although he has a strange way of showing it...that's boys for ya…" she rolls her eyes.

"Never giving up is important but your not Supergirl Ami, and more importantly your not inferior because you go at a slower pace. Just give it a little time and trust me it gets a little better!"

Ami smiled "I guess….thanks for talking to me Briefs-san!"

Bulma headed to the door not before waving to Ami "No prob! Oof, and don't call me 'Briefs-san just call me 'Bulma' no honorifics, I know I have a son but It makes me feel old! Goodnight Ami!"

"Ok...good night Bulma!"

* * *

In was early morning and Trunks and Gohan nervously waited for Ami.

he heard the hover car effortlessly glide through the terrain.

"Brought her safe and sound boys!" Bulma winked as Ami got out the car.

Gohan turned eyes in another direction awkwardly.

There was a long silence.

"Ami i'm really sorry, I acted foolish out there!-"

"Gohan I apologise I was just acting like a big jerk and-!"

both looked at each other incredulously.

"Wait _I'm_ the one that supposed to apologise!" they said in unison.

Bulma smirked "Welp my work here is done." she drove off.

(pb)

"Okay, well straight from the top! Focus your energy into one area and push down to your feet, but down move too much or get nervous." Trunks recited his information.

Ami straighten out her body and started to conjure her Ki.

 _Take a deep breath, don't get anxious get into your own zone…_

Ami's closed her eyes, her visual sense dulled as the world faded to black. Her energy became visible and appeared like water ripples.

 _Focus...don't slip up, don't slip up._

she pushed her energy all the way down to the soles of her feet.

 _Now push!_

She opened her eyes, no longer where her feet chained to the ground.

She was floating….at least a few feet off the ground!

"Why to go Ami!" Trunks cheered.

Gohan gave an approving nod.

As badly as she wanted to cry out in joy she knew if she lost her composure she would fall.

"If you wanna descend just level out your energy to the rest of your body!" Trunks called out.

Ami shook her head and followed his orders.

Slowly but surely she descended down.

The demi saiyans approached her when she came down.

"Simply amazing! Having this level of Ki control in a few days….It would be hard to say i'm _not_ impressed." Gohan smiled.

Ami brushed the hair sticking to her face due to the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

It was difficult not to grin after her mentor complimented her on first big accomplishment with Ki.

"Ami, can you do it again? I wanna see something." Gohan suggested.

"U-um ok…." she took a few steps back and then shot up in the sky like a bullet, but only in line straight line because she doesn't know how to fly freely yet.

Trunks was flabbergasted "That took seconds! It even took me awhile to accelerate mid-air!"

The older demi-Saiyan smirked "just what I thought…." he murmured.

"Ami if you want to moving in mid-air just think of your feet and hands like rockets and _push!_ " Gohan shouted out to Ami.

"Got it!" Ami gave the thumbs up, and started to fly like an eagle.

" _Woo-hoo! It's like i'm a bird, without the wings!"_

The felt her Ki burst, he darted like a fighter jet.

 _I could feel her strange magic energy increasing….._

Trunks turned to Gohan excitedly

"We got our turkey off the ground! We did she's flying!"

He smiled "Yep she's flying alright!"

* * *

"Hmm so _that_ is what that pesky Martian princess was up too." Rayanne with her glossy butter blond hair and mysterious eyes covered by fishtail sunglasses, looked in her clear crystal ball dramatically waving her hands currently spying on an unsuspecting Rei.

"Damn Martians always getting their nose where it doesn't belong….."

Rayanne was annoyed with how slow the bonding process is! The sailor senshi's supernatural gift was battling her on a subconscious level.

"Humph! If they want trouble…." she tapped her index finger on the crystal ball causing it to glow.

"They got trouble…" she switch her vision to a sleeping Vegeta, lying peacefully in his bed.

"I want you to meet someone dear prince…." a burst of red energy came from Rayanne hands. The energy seized and plunged into the orb.

The fair skinned woman smiled menacingly.

" _Sweet dreams my Saiyan prince…."_ Rayanne cackled throughout the night.

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._

Personal notes: _Dragon Ball heroes(and super) made me really think about the whole "everything is canon." theory._

 _DBH is purely fanservice but it makes you think, every single possible continuity/time in the whole DB franchise has happened._

 _So DB shouldn't be referred to as the "DB universe" but rather the entirety of Dragonball (excluding crossovers?)_

 _Just a thought._


	9. Present Ami

_Even though it's only 20 reviews I wanted to thank you all for taking time out of your day to comment,follow/fav and read my story!_

 _I really appreciate it!_

 **Jiren:** Thanks!

 **Dcsonic10:** All of that has yet to be mapped out and isn't relevant to the plot (for the time being at least.)

 **Rythik78:** I don't want to spoil too much, but I will say Rayanne is behind most of it, keeping everything lowkey on purpose. Everything else will be explained when it becomes relevant.

 **Doc oc 102:** Goku/Rei sounds similar to Goku/Bulma or Goku/Fem!Vegeta (all of which I shipped at one point). Even though it sounds interesting I don't think I could pull it off (sorry). I do agree with you however on the other sailor senshi getting ignored in both canon and fanfiction (bashing fics don't help!).Which is why I try to distribute attention to the inners and even some of the outers.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait! I get writers block at times, so unfortunately you may have to wait another week or so at times.

* * *

"So Rei had an other vision regarding the enemy?" The phone was wedged between Ami's cheek and shoulder, she was busy doing her latest typing away at her computer.

"Yeah, we were planning another meeting this around week saturday. Can you make it?"

Ami had to look through her planner for a few minutes. She had so much work through the week she'd have to cram her schedule in order.

Unlike her fellow teammates she was in her senior year and had personal proposals to work for various clinics and hospitals.

Ami resisted the urge to bite her nail, no use in crying over spilled milk. It was the safety of the solar system or a small blemish on her grade average.

"I'll have to modify my plans but if it's urgent you can count me in." she finally responded.

"I know this cuts into your schedule...sorry about that Ami…." Minako replied awkwardly.

"It's ok Mina-chan, it won't hurt too badly. I need to finish my paper so goodbye, see you soon!"

"Bye Ami!" she hung up.

" _annnnnd done."_ she whispered as she saved her document. All she needed was to get it printed and she'll be set her literature class which was her second to last class for today the actual last one was physics.

It was 10 minutes until physics class so Ami walked quickly to the nearest print room.

The printing process only took 2 minutes of her time, taking the freshing printed pages as they came feeling the warmth as she slips them in her folder.

"Her Ami!" a girl with copper blond hair and green called.

This girl was mame Abe Yuko, an acquaintance.

Yuko reminded her of a Venusian and Lunarian but 10x and a complete party animal. But you can't just a book by it's cover, Yuko was actually incredibly intelligent and has one of the top 5 GPAs in the school next to Ami of course.

It's just that she chooses to not act accordingly.

"Do you want to walk to physics class with me? We have the same class together."

Ami just nodded and followed her to class.

When they got there the medium sized classroom decorated by their previous professor was stripped down.

It was know like a blank blue canvas.

"Mrs. Yamamoto took her decorations down! Does that mean?" she heard another student trail off.

Yes, most likely this ment Mrs. Yamamoto was gone but it was strange wouldn't we have gotten a notification.

Everyone got seated and after awhile the room was filled to the brim with chitter-chatter.

"Sorry i'm late class!" Then suddenly everyone when silent at the new voice and the door creaking open.

It has tall man with a slender but masculine build.

He didn't look much older than them, and what he was wearing didn't help.

He wore a signature shirt over his sweatshirt and black khakis.

The class watched as he made his way over to the desk.

"Sorry about that it seems like you guys weren't informed…" the man laughed lightly.

"Anywho, I'm professor Gohan and i'll be your new physics professor from know one."

Yuuko had looked at the man with lust leaning over to Ami "Omg Ami we just upgraded from an uptight old hag to a hottie and isn't that much older than us!"

The blue haired cringed Yuuko comment "Yuuko I don't think that's appropriate he's our professor…." she whispered back.

"Oh but someone _that_ gorgeous can't be much other than us right?"

Before Ami could say anything a sound of an explosion that was dangerously closes shattered the windows.

It caused some students to scream in fear.

Ami took a glise out of the broken window, the source of the explosion looked like it was one of the previous enemies the senshi fought before!

The emergency alarm went off, and classes started evacuating accordingly.

"Alright class let's move out!" the professor cried. "To the nearest exit" the seniors tried forming a straight line.

 _I don't know if I can fight it alone but people will die otherwise! Once we get outside i'll seek away to fight it quickly!_

* * *

 _What the hell is that thing?_ Gohan lemented about the somewhat humanoid creature, just when he got some peace!

They finally got outside, all classes forming into an audience was cowering in fear of the rampant monster but at least their away from him.

Gohan did a quick Ki scan to see if all his students were present.

The bluenette was missing.

Yes the one with a very alluring scent that threatened his posture, he didn't even get to know her name yet.

The halfling scanned to see if the woman was within range.

 _I found her….but she's right near the monster what's she thinking!_

Gohan sprinted off away to where she is before anything happens.

With his Ki track ability it didn't take him long to find his rebellious student.

 _Mercury crystal power!_ the girl had dollops of shiny frost-like silk surround her.

The demi-saiyan eyes widened ever so slightly.

" _Wait...those were the outfits Serena and her friends where wearing! Is she one of them?_ Exactly how many magical witches in miniskirts are there?

"I was expecting more than one" the demon snarled.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want more than one." she stretched out her arms.

"Snow shine illusion!" the blue soldier shouted.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short! School is in session which makes my writers block all the more easier to occur.

Next week i'll hope to plan out my plot progression better in the first double digit chapter!

I'm also sorry if this is a bit of a slow burn! I was planning on kick the plot into overdrive over the Z and Sailor get fully acquainted with each other (as not both being aware of secret identities and not one-sided.)


	10. Boom

UPDATE: I'm on Tumblr now! So for all you guys asking questions about WTTNU7 can ask questions there! I made it so I can clear some confusions and if you guys want to send me anything else, so askbox open I guess. Nvm i'll reply to questions on reviews on here as I need to get adjusted to tumblr it might just act like a fandom blog or asesthetic blog for the fic.

See me at: **(link in bio)**

(I've finally hit the 10th chapter yay!)

 _ **Fun fact**_ : Toei actually did technically regconize the Goku/Usagi ship, through merch! I just saw a compilation of SM old commercials by chance and one had a brief crossover with Usagi and Goku's Japanese VAs talking and had them (the characters) side by side. I think I just fangirled for that moment. XD

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan** : I'm sorry you feel that way, I hope you find a better story.

 **Doc oc 102** : Oh don't worry you never gave me that impression!

 **Animeboy98** : Thank you! I'm too sure about Goten yet.

 **Prayagraj976** : I'm glad you enjoy!

 **Moonprincess1416:** Nope looks like they can't! Lol.

 **Mightyranger1:** Aw, thanks! Everything regarding the kais and gods will come when the plot calls for it. It will say some canon divergence will occur (since this is technically AU).

 **Attention:** _ **If anyone who is actively reading this or who is a fan. I am opening up BETA for grammar/Future plot based things, you can PM me anytime!**_

 _Enjoy the first hit mark chapter! I made it almost twice as long and posted a bit early to make up ch 9!_

* * *

 _[Earlier in the morning]_

"What i'm engaged to who!?" the young saiyan prince at 15 choked at what his father relayed to him.

"You are being engaged to Princess Mars of the Main martian kingdom, her sister: Senior Mars will be the next heir so that fort is held down. Expect her and her mother Queen Grand Mars to visit regularly."

 _Who?_

The boy growled "Like i'm going to babysit some brat!" what prince didn't like was lack of freedom which is what he deserved. If he would pick a proper fiance it would be someone worthy.

King Vegeta glared "Watch that mouth boy! Queen Mars is said to be the daughter of the god Mars himself, and her lover Ares! Her citizens may not be that powerful as a whole but the martian nobility's connections to be of value!"

 _What!_

Reluctantly the prince backed down but only because he knew his father would win this verbal battle.

"Queen Mars may you please come forward." the peasant saiyan guards made leeway for the queen. Her raven hair was wrapped up in a tight bun embroidered by Mars finest red and white jewels.

She wore a ruby red dress fit for only a queen, it showed of her hips and slender figure. The queen donned wrist length white gloves and red high heels.

She had a crown like a phoenix gold with rubies as the main attraction.

Her violet eyes wandered down to her feet. "It's time to come out now princess, no use in hiding…" the saiyan royals look perplexed when they saw a dark hair pop out from left of the queen.

Princess Mars was fairly small and had near identical features to the queen, had a similar dress to her mother but less grand and more simple and had the symbol of Mars on her forehead as opposed to crown, which was common for the solar system princesses.

Only the queen gets to wear such prominent crowns.

Prince Vegeta eyed the young girl, she was nothing just a pipsqueak, a brat. She wasn't even old enough to be weaned of her mother's breast milk.

"Son this is your bride, Princess Mars who is has just turned 8…." the prince's father took a glance at him then Mars. His son had his typical saiyan aloof expression, while Mars looked at him with all the contempt her childish face could muster.

"Mars…." the Martian queen continued "This is Prince Vegeta who is currently 15, he is your chosen husband…" the awkwardness refused to cease.

"Be nice you two!" King Vegeta scolded "This marriage will definitely keep Frieza at bay, for his fear of the gods is great! Mars has connections to the Kais and the destruction gods, correct Queen Mars?"

 _S-SHE WHAT!?_

Grande Mars had nodded "Affirmative."

"Good...good let's have a feast in celebration of you two coming over safely!"

And that night they a buffet that seemed endless.

Queen Mars and King Vegeta had a long discussion about 'future plans' and of course the marriage. Alas it has time to go the Sun would rise soon.

"Goodbye King Vegeta I hope we can be of service to each other?"

The king bowed "As do I Queen of Mars."

as the Queen left suddenly that reality broke and it was just Vegeta.

Not the aristocratic boy in the illusion but just Vegeta.

" _**I expect you must have a lot of questions…"**_ The appear behind him causing him to turn around.

It was the woman referred to as queen Mars except she wore a more loose hairstyle.

"Why have you set up this illusion woman!?" he got defensive.

Her expression was blank but she decided to show a smile anyway.

" **1: I'm not responsible for this someone else is. 2: you cannot kill someone who has descended mortality…."**

Before Vegeta could say anything the martian woman to touch his forehead.

He saw the events of what happened to Princess Mars to her eventual reincarnated identity.

 _Rei Hino._

" _ **She's in your world now, so keep an eye out if your so curious."**_

Was the woman's last words before drifting out of existence.

Then he finally awoke from his slumber.

" _Just who in the hell is Rei Hino?!"_

* * *

 _"Snow shine illusion!"_ the blue soldier shouted.

The water splashed on to the monster turning from a liquid to a solid.

The monster's body with the exception of it's head was now encased ice.

Gohan was intrigued by the girls powers, as she had showed an ability to manipulate earth's natural elements itself.

 _Magic_

He had a slight doubt about his father's visions but seeing it here on display made him a believer.

"Enough games!" the monster bellowed, He shattered the ice's hold on him.

The monster lunged at her in hopes of tackling sailor Mercury. The water soldier barely dodged the attack and her opponent left a nasty scratch on her right leg.

The halfling clenched his fists, he _wanted_ to respect his crime-fighting students decision to finish battling the monster especially since the woman reminded him of himself when he was Saiyaman.

He wanted to. But then he realized this "Sailor Mercury" was not a fighter in the sense that he was.

She was a 'witch' since father's seemingly bizarre deductions proved true: no Ki to be traced from these attacks, just sheer 'magic'

The woman only used her supernatural abilities as opposed to fighting prowess. She could get destroyed by that monster because magic was all she was used to as a means to defend and protect.

Sailor Mercury staggered from the attack. Her right arm slightly twitching from the cut. The blood flowed out the wound rich in color like red velvet.

She was near vulnerable.

This time: the enemy dodged the attacks of the fast freezing water.

"Nice try ice princess! I bet your fantastic at the carnaval." the monster hissed an insult.

It lunged at her once more, Mercury had to act quickly so she conjured up another attack.

"M-Mercury Sabão Spray!" the woman staggered back to desperately avoid the creature making physical contact with her.

The attack then cause the area to be filled with fog.

Gohan could feel the temperature go down a few degrees.

 _Now is my chance!_

He knew the Mercury wasn't going to just leave despite this dilemma cutting into her civilian life and he respected that. But he also has duty as a professor to at least keep his students alive.

He formed a small Ki on tip of his index finger. The monster Ki's isn't that threatening so he little worry in that department. Plus it didn't even recognized he was there.

He pointed and shot the monster causing it to scream in agony and turn to dust.

When the fog cleared up Mercury was in a defensive position trying to protect herself from the potential attack the monster would dish out but it never came.

She slowly put her hands to her sides in awe.

The monster had turned to ash! The soldier of wisdom wondered how that came to be.

It could possibly of been her she was sure of it!

" _Hey is any students over here! Hello?"_ It was professor Gohan's voice.

Ami quickly deformed and called out to her i'm.

"I'm here Professor Gohan!" she cried out to get his attention.

Gohan turned to the girl "Oh thank goodness! Where have you been? I thought you were the rest of the class!?" his eyes leered at her ID hanging from her neck, finally revealing the mystery woman's name.

 _Ami Mizuno_

The woman looked horrified enough, so Gohan knew he played the 'clueless civvie' card correctly. She never knew her was here watching all along.

Ami was probably a comrade of Serena, but he knew his father was currently trying to pursue the blond woman so telling her would most likely squander that chance.

He grabbed her hand much to Ami's surprised.

"Well your safe so there's at least that, let's get back to class…"

He'll just have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Serena though looking out the window watching the sunset. Talking to Goku last Saturday led to one this or another and now she's introducing him to fast food!

She put her had down on the desk.

Just friends, just friends, and only friends.

Friends as a result of not having any on hand right now.

It's just a _friendly_ date between too very good _friends…._

 _Ohh just call it what it is Usagi! Another date!_

She wore a grey shoulderless long sleeve with a black shirt and wedges.

Her mother offered to take Chibiusa to one of her old friend's granddaughter's birthday party.

She was waiting for Goku as he promised to come 'shortly' after he finished up something.

In the meanwhile Usagi brought a couple of bacon hamburgers, the price for burgers at vanilla's was pretty cheap. She felt slightly embarrassed having this many in public and not eating with another.

" _Hey Serena!"_

Ok that thing she was just thinking before? Scratch it.

"Oh wow, they may be wrapped up but man, do they smell good!" the older saiyan sat across from her, this time in his signature orange gi.

Usagi giggled "Well I promised I buy a whole bunch didn't I? Hamburgers are usually a staple of fast food, see?" she unwrapped one of the burgers halfway showing the melted cheese, grilled beef, and crispy bacon and took a bite.

Goku eagerly followed the moon princesses lead by proceeding ripping off the burger's wrapper chopping away at it.

The warrior had barely if never had "fast" food before as it was more of a city thing. However in rare times when he and his family where he and his family were in the city, his late wife warned him that it was very 'unhealthy'.

Serena had told him fast food was 'food that can be made very fast and is sold in restaurants and snack bars as a quick meal.'

That sounded amazing to Goku as waiting seemed like a pain. Plus, the taste was good too!

Hours passed about them talking about food (of course) and personal interest.

Usagi learned that Goku was a martial artist from since he was 5 and even participated in tournaments. He conveniently left out having a tail or 'finding-out-i'm-an-alien' of all things.

Goku learned that Usagi was finishing up college and planning on being a bank accountant. She didn't have much on her plate like like Goku did besides being future Queen of the world or Sailor Moon, both of which she could even tell. Which once again embarrassed her, however instead of being met with a waning 'wow you really are boring' smile trying not to frown, it was a bright ginuwine grin showing of his dimples.

It was so cute, so….painstakingly…. _cute_. The type of cute you would kiss over and over, the type of cute you would just eat up.

However reality struck when her phone rang.

*RIIING* *RIIING*

She took at glance at Goku once more.

 _Handsome,honest,kind,ginuwine, pure…._

She looked at the caller ID: It was Rei.

 _But not her's, and never_ _will be._

A bitter thought whirled in her mind like spoon mixing in creamer for coffee.

"Excuse me Goku! I have to take this call…" the saiyan nodded as he was finishing off the last of the bacon burger, Usagi took off to a more private area.

" _Usagi! Where are you? We're waiting for you, the meeting can't start without you!"_ She could hear Rei's impatience on the phone.

 _Shit!_ It was basically already starting and she got so absorbed with Goku she lost track of time. Luckily Queen's was a few blocks away from Vanilla's, but she had to go alone no need in letting them know about her new male friend yet.

"I-I'm sorry I was studying for a test while getting a snack! I got a little carried away!" she laughed nervously

 _Liar_

She slipped back to the table "Uhh, Goku…?" she got his attention.

"An emergency came up so i'll have to go now? I'm sorry to brush you off like this but it's really important!"

"Ok but before you go I wanted to give you this…" he handed her a folder piece of white paper, she stopped to wonder why he gave her this but remembered her friends are waiting.

Uhhh well, don't worry about paying…. though I covered it for us, so you are free to leave. Again sorry and I hope to call you later!" Usagi then darted off before Goku could protest.

The earth-born saiyan's curiosity got the best of him again. He knew the woman clearly had omitted any mentionings of being a witch, something he would wait for her to reveal until she was comfortable.

He also knew that she needed to be safe.

He would follow her but obviously keep his tracks hidden.

* * *

Rei was tapping her foot aggressively when Usagi finally made her appearance, it came to a holt when she realized what she was wearing.

Even though she hasn't seen her that much ever since Mamoru was away it changed Usagi drastically. She was much more quiet than before, depressed even, tired from taking care of Chibiusa, her sense of fashion would also be treated with less care as she dresses like she was 50 instead of 20. She wasn't as fashionable as Mina but as long as she knew her she at least dressed her age.

The thing Rei knew the would prevent her from being concerned was that Usagi wasn't broken.

But here it was different, way different. Her hair was nice and glossy today, her clothes where neat and to the hip and her face fresh with a touch of glamour.

No, this Usagi was far from the one she has seen this past year.

Even if the girl's abrupt change of demeanor and style was in fact _none_ of her business Rei still could help but wonder.

Rei when went on to explain her vision and then unveiled her painting which was a physical manifestation of her dream.

"Think his 'Vegeta'? Anyway he's a very dangerous man…" everyone balanced at the intensity of the picture but Usagi broke into a cold sweat whilst biting her lip and Rei noticed it.

Usagi remembered Vegeta from last Saturday, he was one of Goku's long time friends.

The man was aloof, quiet, and intimidating but something seemed off, him being 'evil' wouldn't? Rei had also mentioned Goku and described him as an 'angel sent from heaven'.

 _Just what is Goku hiding?_ Usagi wasn't too angry at the mystery man, somehow by looking in his dark eyes she knew he meant well. But she also wanted the truth, is he heavily involved in the recent series of events?

 _Ugh that look! She definitely is hiding something important…._ Rei narrowed her eyes to scrutinize the unsuspecting Usagi.

The meeting was fairly short the senshi all agreed to each others contact on hand and to make their schedules as flexible as possible.

The outers left out first, and the inners were about to leave until Minako made an announcement.

"Stage dance studio for adults as finally made its way to Tokyo~" Minako chirped.

"And before any of you party poopers say no, i'll let you know I have connections so we can get in for free! Also if we're together it's less of a hassle to fight those monsters. So...what do ya say?"

The rest of the inners collectively groaned at Minako's request. Their schedule was already screwed up as is! However it was surprisingly effective, if they hang out regularly as a group the monsters would be much easier to handle.

The four looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Mina, very well we'll go" Makoto confirmed causing Minako to squeal in joy.

" _Okaywellthat'sjustgreatIgottagobye_!" Usagi sudden darted off in a mess.

"What is she in a hurry for?" Mina asked raising her eyebrows.

"She knows something we don't." Rei finally spoke on the issue.

"Usagi hiding senshi related issues? That's something the outers would do Rei!" Makoto scoffed.

"Yes but she reacted in a strange way...it wasn't fear or surprise...but nervousness. And she's dressed all spunky again, it might be a hunch but we should keep an eye out…."

* * *

[Few hours earlier]

"What tell her your a Saiyan? At this point in time!? You have like at minimum 10 more dates to go on."

The larger saiyan laughed nervously at his youngest son's outburst.

"Goten…." Gohan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Serena deserves to know if she doesn't, there's a high possibility of a rude awakening on both sides." Goten relaxed his shoulders and Goku sighed in relief.

"I'm planning on telling her nearly everything tomorrow including the fact that I know she's a witch."

"Nearly everything?" Gohan raised his eyebrow with a crooked smirk.

"I'm not ready on the whole 'forbidden fruit' scent thing pretty sure it would scare her. Hell it freaks _me_ out!"

"What!" group of men could hear the smaller saiyan's protest as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"And here I was thinking you'd finally dropped this ridiculous human courting concept!"

"Father, calm down. We actually have to see how Serena acts first!" Trunks had appeared behind Vegeta and turned to Goku.

"You're absolutely correct Goku! Serena shouldn't be deceived we'll be behind you 100%!"

* * *

' _I have something important you need to know. Come to Honshou park this Sunday (tomorrow) at 3:00 pm.'_

What perfect timing the minute she questions Goku it throws her back in her face.

He possibly would have told her if she stuck around! Ah well the milk is already spilled she's just have to wait a day no biggie.

She took a quick shower, slipped into her nightgown, and scrubbed off the remainder of her make-up.

 _Time to go to bed._

* * *

This time Usagi would stylize to be more casual, so just fitted jeans and a purple short sleeve.

When she arrived at the park she saw Goku waiting for her.

Along with his friends and his brothers.

she looked around in a confused expression. "What's going on?" she expected Goku to be alone telling her this secret of his.

"I know what your thinking, but trust me they need to be here as well." Usagi was still confused what he meant.

Goku took a big breath, "Serena, I'm not human…" she froze but she wasn't too surprised since Rei unknowing spoiled it earlier.

"What I actually am is-"

" _Aha! I knew it!"_ a familiar female voice appeared.

Usagi gasped and turned behind her, in was her friends in their senshi forms!

"So my hunch was right you _did_ know what's going on to some degree!" Rei accused "Can you give us a reason why exactly you didn't tell us?!"

"P-Professor Gohan?" Ami said with horror seeing him from the opposing group.

The senshi looked at Ami, "you know he's one of them and you didn't tell us?" was Rei's response.

"I didn't know!" Ami said defensively.

"I didn't know either, I was just about to find out!" Usagi cried pointing her hand in the direction of Goku and co.

Rei turned to the group, "We have a duty to protect Usagi, so you can't tell her your little secret without us! So go on go ahead!"

The smaller saiyan narrowed his eyes at the raven haired woman.

 _She's what bratty martian princess!_

"Watch your mouth woman!" Vegeta growled.

Rei responded by equipping her fire sniper. "Stay back demon I don't know how your in good graces with that angel but I won't tolerate you!"

The group of saiyans furrowed in confusion.

" _Father_ _is this girl familiar with you?"_ Trunks leaned and whispered to his parent.

Vegeta step forward little and smirked "As if that puny little fire match could hurt _me_ witch _._ And you _flatter_ me so! I haven't heard such a compliment in weeks!"

Rei's eyes burned up in fury upon Vegeta's taunt.

"We don't mean any harm just listen…" Goku decided to speak to put a end to the uprising chaos.

"I'm what you call a Saiyan, me and Vegeta are the only known full-bloods left. I was raised on Earth and didn't know I was a Saiyan until I was 25. These two boys right here? Their my sons and the Lavender one is Vegeta's"

Minako gasped "but your so!-"

"Young?" Goku finished the sentence for her. "Saiyans lifespans and age-rate are a little slower."

"You look very human-like...most aliens we met did too! But they had abnormal skin and hair so they to use disguises." Mako said.

Goku nodded his head. "Nope, this is what we actually look like! Though there is one big difference…."

Before the senshi could asked anymore questions they saw him ascend into the sky getting into a stance.

Suddenly the floor was shaking.

 _Haaaahh…._ They could hear a humming sound come from him. A bright yellow light flashed blinding the girls view.

By the time they could see again the larger saiyan descended. He didn't look quite the same, his muscles were more defined and his hair were erect spiky golden locks with brilliant blue blue eyes.

The senshi where speechless.

"This is called super saiyan." Goku smirked explaining the form before turning back.

"W-well now I _have_ to tell you my secret!" Usagi said quite amazed at Goku's display of power.

"Um I kinda already know sorry! I saw you fight that monster the other day and kinda helps you in the end, you are witch that fights crime right?"

Usagi blinked trying not to laugh "Uh i'm not a witch Goku! Or at least not in the stereotypical sense...anyway, you helped us that day? What did you do?"

"Perhaps we should move this discussion back to capsule corp. eh?" Goku suggested.

* * *

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**

 _This fic is inspired by "My place among the gods" by El3v3n, "Sailor moon sacrifice" by Kaosu studios, and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story the video game" by bandai._


	11. Stages pt 1

Animeboy98/Moonprincess1416: Thanks!

 **Mighty ranger 1** : We're in between the end of Z and super, i'm not too sure if I can pull off Goku/other sailor senshi sorry :(. (I appreciate your support and talking your time too comment though!)

 **saiyan moon 111** : Aww thanks hun! _You're_ amazing for commenting!

 **Doc oc 102** : Thank you, nice to know that you're enjoying it! I'm glad that you managed to enjoy the older sailor moon series. Yeah not many people update here since the early 2000s (Which i'm surprised since both DBS and both are still active and recent at that.)

(Funny how you just talked about Pluto because I was just going to explain this. So I hope others read this as well.) **Random** : Antagonist? As in the same sense as a villain? No, but she is an 'antagonist' in a way an obstacle (for Usagi and to a lesser extent Goku) would be (yes i'm intentionally making Pluto unreasonable she won't be right in the end).

Pluto/Setsuna is very mysterious and knows a lot that other senshi don't, personally I see her as the unofficial leader of the outer senshi with Uranus as a close second. As far as the merged future is concerned, Momo didn't _just_ flip out because Future!Goku/King Goku was poisoned but rather it was the very last straw.

Neo-Silver Millennium isn't just happiness and smiles, the politics can get really nasty when it comes to the 10 kingdoms of the solar system. As Pluto has said in Ch 1; Momo has a common star seed not a true one, unlike Chibiusa.

So naturally the latter gets the silver crystal (hence Sailor Chibi Moon) and the former gets nothing regarding the sailors. If you really think about it Chibiusa is seen as the 'racially pure' child while Momo is just the 'half-breed'. Son Momo from birth is constantly scorned by nobles, aristocrats, and royals from various planets affiliated with the sailors from space (sans the senshi of course) who thinks Goku's power is fearful so by extent Momo is too.

Only the common people ever treat her fairly. I'm planning on writing something for in between chapters called ' _snapshots from the future.'_ telling the whole backstory of Momo and the Z/Sailor gang in the Neo-Silver Millennium in detail. As for Chibiusa being on Pluto's side in chapter 1 i'll do a snapshot chapter on the full story eventually. I don't know about Pluto 'getting her teeth knocked in' but she definitely won't get off the hook for this. I'd imagine Usagi and Goku eventually drop it but everyone else? No so much.

I'd also suggest watching the walkthrough of Sailor moon another story (which this story take some ideas from). They talk about the destiny of Crystal Tokyo and how things should stay the way they are because any major change is dangerous, the way Pluto acts from Ch 1 similar in that video game. The only difference is that Pluto is seen in right. The game practically tells you in a scenario where someone Goku comes up in the mix and has romantic relations with Usagi the future is basically fucked.

 **To everyone:** You guys have given me lots of support and surprised in your interest in this story. I only posted this for fun, but this story has been bursting in views and you guys comment very quickly (not too far from 50!). I can only imagine what this will look like by the time the broly reboot movie arrive next year! Any way that's for reading and taking time to support!

* * *

It was a silent and awkward, after secrets where shared. Although Goku left out being Usagi his 'mate' and Usagi left out being future queen of the world. Everyone went home as there wasn't much else to say except go home.

"So what happens next?" Makoto asked leaving them to mull in silence for a while. "They know our secret...and we know theirs…"

"Let's invite them to the dance studio! I heard they have pair dancing classes open." Minako suggested.

Everyone looked at each other but Usagi thought about a scenario of Goku attempting ballroom dancing or tango.

She giggled at the thought, _hehe! He doesn't seem like the type to dance at all! But what if I…_

"Usagi!" a voice snapped her out her thoughts, it was Rei. "Has Mamoru called yet? I would be real great to know if he experienced any attacks where he is…."

 _Oh…_

All this lollygagging around with the other senshi Goku made her forget about that little issue.

"No Rei, he _didn't_ call." it came out more passive aggressive than intended, she didn't mean to take up a rude tone towards her friend but she wanted to make it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Rei furrowed her eyebrows not because of the rude tone of response but what it entailed. What was keeping him so long? Why didn't he respond?

The martian however decided to keep her cool, she was angry but Usagi was probably extremely upset with the situation at hand. The blonde was spectacularly loyal to the man but he keeps taking that for granted.

"Well I should get back to my condo, see you guys soon!" Ami waved goodbye as the train to her home had finally had came to a stop.

"That bus is near by dorm so I guess i'm jumping on!" Makoto said catching up with Ami.

"Well our houses are in completely different locations so I guess we split!" Minako said.

* * *

" _Oh Mamaru…_ " the moon princess lightly squeezed the earth prince's arm and put her head on his shoulder.

It was her most fondest dream: her and Mamoru getting married in the the silver castle of Crystal Tokyo. It wasn't like that dream that caused Mamoru to break up with her, oh _heavens_ no! Rather it was a future vision. Something she dreamt of every once in a while. It was like she imagined, here she was her future identity 'Neo-queen Serenity' who was destined to ruled the world. Crowds of people flooded the streets near the Crystal palace, there was a border to prevent regular citizens from coming through.

Reportors flashed their expensive looking cameras at her silky dress which was much more grand and poise and the news team shot them from every angle to get of live stream of the royal marriage.

" _King Endymion do you take Queen_ _Serenity as your lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_ this priest was a special one. He was one of the reincarnated souls from the silver millennium, and now served as the royal priest.

" _I do…"_ King Endymion smiled warmly. The priest then turned to Serenity.

 _ **Lies!**_

 _ **Lies!**_

 _ **Lies!**_

 _ **This isn't your fate! Your so called 'fate' is all a lie!**_

The beautiful morning sky turned black. I caused Serenity to look toward the occurrence. That was strange, this never happened before.

 _a-a lie? No! That's not the truth,_ _ **you're**_ _the liar!_ she retaliated at the mysterious voice.

 _ **Am I now?**_ the voice hissed in toxic laughter.

"M-Mamoru w-we should-"

"Whose Mamoru?" a familiar voice had said, she immediately turned around.

Serenity gasped " _G-Goku?"_

He gave out his signature hearty laugh "haha, _that's me! Are you okay Serena?"_

 _ **See?**_ The voice said in haughty manner, _**I am right! Your dream is already changing, you want him instead! Which is only natural since you two are essentially faded to meet…**_

The world of Crystal tokyo had come crashing down Serenity had fell to her doom while the voice cackled at her expense.

* * *

Usagi eyes cracked wide open, the rising suns rays had shined through the blinds hitting her eyes. She had slowly gotten up wiping the discharge that formed in her eyes last night.

 _Lies, lies, lies! Your so called fate is a lie!_

That dream had been consistent until recently, now it was altered and interrupted.

 _A 'lie' huh?_

So far for a good 11 years of her life, her experience as Sailor Moon has told her a lot of things.

She destined to be a monarch which in her strong opinion is something she's not suited for, that everything good or bad relies on her relationship with Mamoru, that she must constantly be scrutinized by her friends otherwise evils could steal her soul or silver crystal.

She _didn't_ believe what the voice in her nightmare was saying but sometimes she wished it was true.

Perhaps, in a different universe she got with a guy as sweet and relatable as Goku and they live a simple life going by their own rules. But such a thing doesn't happen, it wouldn't happen. What she thought was a mere infatuation with the saiyan was slowing forming into something else but she didn't want to admit it nor say it out loud.

Something like that was just too dangerous.

She looked at her calendar, it said " _Start of dance lessons at Stages"_

 _Hmm I really do wonder of he's interested in dancing..._ Usagi thought.

* * *

"Good, good.." Rayanne looked through her precious crystal ball once more. "She starting to form feelings for him, I could sense it in her confused little heart! All I need to do is get rid of her former boy toy and I can finally start the revival process!" the ball showed Usagi getting ready for the first dance lesson at stages.

 _Hmm is she not going to contact the saiyan?_ Rayanne pondered.

"Xeros and Onyx come! I summon you!" Rayanne called out as the green and purple themed servants appeared.

"In your human forms you gave the Venusian princess a special offer for our front 'stages' correct?" she asked.

"Yes my lady," Xeros bowed "she took the bait the others were reluctant to comply at first but they don't suspect a thing."

"But Lunette isn't inviting Kartillian isn't she?" Rayanne said in a hard voice, clenching her teeth in annoyance.

"N-no my lady…." Onyx said in a small voice.

"Then figure it out!" a cold tone spewed out of her mouth.

The servants transported back to earth.

* * *

Usagi was in the middle of picking out her clothes for dance class when heard the phone ring.

 _*BRIING* *BRIING*_

She looked at the caller ID: it was Minako, she decided to answer the call.

"Usagi!" Minako said in a excited matter. "You can _not_ believe what just happened!" the lunarian blinked "Uh, well I could try?"

"Stages just hosted a raffle and I won! We get a whole year of dance lessons _free!_ And we can bring as many friends as we want! Ok, not _that_ many...but you get the point!" Usagi giggled at Minako's enthusiasm.

"You should totally bring Goku and his family! Paired dances sounds really fun!" she suggested.

Usagi skipped a beat when Minako mentioned the saiyan. She had mulled over this what made her so nervous? She thought about ballroom dancing with Goku and him holding her close, it left a strange lingering feeling in her heart.

"W-well I could ask him, though I'm sure if they'll say yes they seem like a busy bunch!" she finally said.

"Yes,yes i'll stop bothering you and give you space to make the call! Contact me later!" Minako hung up not giving Usagi time to respond.

Now it was only her and her cellphone.

As she jumped to the contacts section her hands started to get clammy looking for the saiyan's number.

 _Come on Usagi! Get a grip! Even if he says no it's not the end of the world!_

She clicked the green call button.

* * *

"Do you think dad keeping that 'forbidden fruit' scent thing was good was a good thing?" Goten asked as Goku was training outside alone.

"No," Gohan said bluntly "but Usagi was leaving something out just as damaging. They'll found out each other's unshared secrets eventually…."

Suddenly the cell phone that they had Goku used rang.

"Oh! It's Serena I better pick up!" Goten answered the phone call.

" _Hello?"_ he heard her say.

"Hey Serena! This Goten but uh Dad is around just a little busy!"

"A little busy? Well I wanted talk to him because I wanted to invite you guys to stages dance studio-"

"We'll be there!"

"W-wha-"

"I just need to know the time."

"It's starting today at 2:30 pm but-"

"Oh good, that's more than enough time!"

"Well, be sure to dress appropriately! That site details for that!" Usagi managed to blurt out.

"Yeah we got it thanks!" the younger demi-saiyan hung up.

"Goten, did you ever think about my schedule?" the older son groaned.

"Aww come on! That's exactly when you come off no biggie!" he waved off Gohan complains.

"Even though college is more lax about certain things I don't know about being in the same dancing class as Ami." Gohan replied.

"She like total brainiac right? I think she cares more about grades than trying to jump your bones…" the boy giggled as his older growled in slight annoyance.

"Welp, i'm getting Trunks so we can plan more." Goten dashed out the living room.

As Goten flew out the door Goku casually walked in. He gestured to the door "What's that about?"

"Serena-san called she's wants to invite you stages except with the whole gang it starts in a few hours…" Gohan explained awkwardly.

"Oh well that sounds great are you guys interested in going?" he tilted his head and smiled.

"Goten picked up the phone while you were training and most likely wants to shop for clothes with Trunks. I'm just afraid they actually convince Vegeta to come…" The demi saiyan sighed at thinking of the prince blowing up the studio because of mere constructive criticism.

Any comments? Speculations? Complains? Please feel free to review!

 **Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Dragonball (all series) is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Both series are adopted/animated by Toei animation.**


	12. Stages pt 2

_There was some mess going on with spammers, so I almost didn't want to post the chapter this week in fear of this story getting hijacked. luckily they seem not interested in my active stories for now._

 _Sorry for any potential inconvenience._

 **Mighty ranger 1:** Thanks and it's no problem.

 **Doc oc 102:** Aww, thank you!

 **rythik78** : Thanks! Some things need to happen and or be explained before we get to 'battle of the gods' arc and I at that point it will AU (I don't know to what capacity yet) since the two universes merged.

 **Mario 64:** (Thanks for commenting!) Chi-Chi is deceased, so you wouldn't have to worry about drama on Goku's side. I prefer it that way since even though Chi-Chi isn't exactly a favorite of mine I wouldn't have Goku screw her over for Serena/Usagi after all they've been through it would be way OOC. And it's I don't mind long reviews, I love them in fact!

 **Glaxy:** Thank you! Though I wouldn't say this is the best, I would say that goes to _My place among the gods._ As for how I can up with it i'd suggest doing research on both series and think about ideas that haven't been done yet in this category.

 **Moonprincess1416:** Haha yeah XD

 **May:** I feel you girl, GoUsa will be my permanent OTP.

* * *

"Is this really what I have to wear?" Goku looked at his attire Goten and Trunks bought for him and the group, it was far from what he was used to. It felt weird wearing a simple white T-shirt, tan colored khakis, and shoes. It least it was comfortable enough for him not to want to squirm out of it.

"Yes and I had them all modified in the lab so we wouldn't rip them to shreds by accident." Trunks explained.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta growled pulling at his attire in disgust "such bare clothes are only worthy of a mere human! Not a warrior such as I!"

Gohan twitch his left lower lid before pulling Trunks to the side "Trunks why are you letting Vegeta come along?" he whispered harshly, the very think didn't wish to happen happened anyway.

"I _didn't!_ " the lavender haired halfling protested. "He wanted to come by himself."

Gohan looked at him like he had 3 heads "Are you serious?" he said incredulously.

"Very!" Trunks nodded "It's no use trying to cut him off now, we'll _never_ hear the end of it."

"Just know _your_ responsible for future damage cost…." Gohan said

* * *

"How long until the boys are coming?" Minako asked Usagi. The girl decided to all wear black leggings with tank tops in their respective colors.

"They said soon, Goten wanted to buy clothes first."

"Ugh I hope it doesn't take too to long the waiting area is getting crowded." Minako groaned as more people were coming in.

"I don't think you have wait at all, look" Ami pointed at the door the group of saiyans where coming in!

"Guys! Guys! Over here!" Minako called out which in turn got the their attention causing them to come over.

"Hey!" Goku waved at Usagi causing her to shrink away slightly blushing.

"Alright, alright we can all get reacquainted once we get our room number! I'll go get it now." Minako cut in and ran to the ticket dispenser to pick a ticket.

"Ok! So it says where room number…." Minako looked closely at the ticket, "nine. So we have to go up to flights of stairs, everyone has what they need right?"

the group nodded in unison, "ok good let's go!"

* * *

"Ohh looks like we've found room 9!" Minako pointed to the red velvet door, and eagerly opening the room. They found themselves in a spacious danceroom.

"Like it? It your new class for the rest of the year!" Minako gasped at the voice as it seemed familiar.

She turned around surprised at the discovery.

"Yumi you came to dance stages!?" the magenta haired girl sheepishly rubbed her nose.

"i'm teachin'"

Rei twitched "don't you have soccer practice!? Can't be at two places at once ya know! _Captain_." she was clearly annoyed at her classmate's reappearance.

"Missed you too Rei, just so you know this season ended so I have some free time." Yumi smirked.

"Hey Yu!" another feminine voice said "You always seem to have new friends, care to introduce?" the voice gave away a brown-skinned girl with curly dark hair.

"Aw I wouldn't forget about ya Mint!" she turned to the class "This is Mint: she'll be your co-instructor."

Usagi leaned to Minako and Rei "Uh, you guys know her?" she finally said.

"Yep! Since freshman year!" Minako chirped.

"She's a reluctant acquaintance…." Rei tried hard not to groan.

Suddenly the door opened again. "Oh Rei, Mina, Yumi! I didn't know you were attending!" a familiar male voice said.

"T-Toshi-san Hi!" Rei stuttered flustered, putting the rest of the inner sans Minako in confusion.

"Who is Toshi?" Makoto leaned in to whisper to Minako.

"Her newest target." Minako said bluntly.

"Toshi, are really going to block my entry…." a female voice behind Toshi appeared causing him to turn.

"Oh sorry Isabella...heh i'll move out the way…" Toshi moved to revealing a girl with ginger blond hair.

 _She knows Toshi?_ A sense of dread welled up in Rei's stomach.

Toshi and Isabella walked toward the group. "Hey guys, nice to see you here!" he smiled. "Who are your friends?

"These girls right here are our childhood friends Ami, Makoto, and Usagi." Minako turned to refer to the saiyans "These are our more newer friends: Goku,Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." Everyone mildly greeted the to except Vegeta who instead chose to brood in silence.

"Well that's very good! This girl right here is a close friend of mine Isabella." he gestured toward the girl who looked distracted and staring at the larger saiyan.

"Isabella? Isabella?" Toshi tried getting her attention but instead of responding she walked toward Goku.

"I've been at stages overseas for at least 3 years now, I know you've Isabella but you can call be Izzy. Do you have a nickname too?" the girl batted her big eyelashes causing a twinge of envy to occur in Usagi soul.

Goku being Goku not picking up one the girl's attraction to him just sheepishly smiled "A nickname? Nope not anything memorable.."

she linked her arm around his, causing Usagi to twitch her fingers.

 _hold it in, hold it in, hold it in…._

Jealousy was practically welling out of the moon princess like a teapot. She tried not to cringe up her face but her cheeks started to get hot.

"Wow your really strong I bet your a great dancer!" Isabelle purred while Toshi laughed nervously embarrassed by her antics.

 _Don't engage Usagi, you'll embarrass yourself!_

"Usually for the beginning of the paired class they pick partners by random! I hope we get together, I can show you a lot of things…." she batted her sickeningly sweet eyes for the second time.

 _That's it! I'm at my limit!_

Usagi with little thought came over and roughly pulled Isabella away from Goku surprising the group.

"Looks like we've reached our room capacity guys! Welcome room 9, this will be your main training area for the rest of the year. Here we will learn paired based dance meaning waltz, salsa, and tango…." Mint started to explaining.

"Today we will split you guys into pairs! We will be learning Ballroom first." Mint pull out a flat green round-shaped machine.

"I put your names into this digital generator, it will be used to branch you all off into pairs of 2, you will also receive a colored band which i'd advise not to loose. I'll start now…

* * *

"Hey! What what was that for!?" The ginger growled.

"You were too close that's what!" Usagi spat back earning her a glare from her opponent. "Learn some personal space!"

"And?" she responded putting her hands upon her hips. "Not need to be a bitter Betty just warming up to future dance partner!"

"Oh we'll see about that!" the blond hastily responded.

"Ladies can you calm down a bit? We're about to announce partners…." Yumi said causing the girls to hold their tongue.

"Ok first up is….Goten and Mako! Please come here please." Rei and Usagi who were tense relaxed their shoulders, the two called in question came up to the two instructors who had a green rubber bands in their hands.

"Here are your bands please don't lose them, you two will be referred to as 'pair green'..." the two looked at the bands before going back to their places.

"Ok next is…." Mint began to say.

 _please me and Toshi plase me and Toshi._ Rei closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

"Gohan and Ami for pair blue…" Ami responded with a flush while the demi saiyan was trying hard not to show the look of dismay on his face, both came up to claim the bands but walked very awkward and slow.

"Uh is anything wrong?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Gohan is Ami's professor and i'm sure it must be weird for them." Goten responded giggling, Minako looked surprised at first but nodded to confirm she understood.

"Minako and Trunks for pair yellow…" now their were only 6, Rei was practically praying for the gods to get with Toshi since every other potential female partner was eliminated. Usagi just hoped Goku wouldn't get with that suspect woman, how dare she lay her hands on him!

"Goku and Usagi for pair white…" Usagi couldn't stop herself from doing a goofy little victory dance and sticking her tongue out at Isabella who had a mental fit.

 _Ok, only me and ginger left. I got a fifty percent chance of being with Toshi! Come on luck of the draw!_

"Pair Red…."

 _Yes?_

"is…"

 _Yes! Yes! It's…?_

"Rei and Vegeta! Which means Toshi and Isabella are pair Black, alright everyone were all situated so I should give further instructions."

The martian felt the very fabric of her world rip into tiny pieces. This officially the worst day ever! Not only did she not get with Toshi but she _had_ to get the literal prince of demons.

She send a quick glare at Yumi as she _knew_ she was behind this one way or another, clearly the athlete did everything in her power to make sure she didn't have a chance in hell with the senior it was evident with that haughty grin across her face.

She turned slowly to face her reluctant partner, he already had that 'i'm-going-to-this-a-living-hell-for-you-and-enjoy-it-smirk' placed perfectly upon his face.

"Well,well,well the arson witch comes out to play." Rei gritted her teeth at the new nicknamed.

"It's _Rei._ " the soldier emphasised.

"Sure, _Arson."_ Rei felt anger burn up in her very being.

"Today we will learn the basics of the waltz dance." Mint and Yumi got into the closed position.

"Everyone follow our lead and get into a position like this." the class compiled in the most awkward way possible.

Minako and Makoto had no problems getting into a closed position with Goten and Trunks. Isabella had reluctantly gotten in formation with Toshi considering she was very competitive despite not getting the outcome she wanted.

Gohan awkwardly holding hands with Ami as he was vehemently interacting with one of his students outside the university also her rousing scent was still present.

Both Vegeta and Rei with looks of contempt engaged their bodies in the closing position eyes filled with glaring fury, the martian was surprised his hands around where firm but didn't have the intent of crushing her.

Usagi her heart rate increased as the larger saiyan locked hands with her. She smiled getting a feel of his strong hands, but they were extremely gentle.

* * *

"Ok Ami since you now know the basics of flying it's time to utilize your ki to create Ki blast and defense. This should be much easier." Gohan smirked they were already so close! After this he was sure if they successfully mixed her newly awakened ki with her magic they could save world.

Everyone would come back, the nightmare that costed him his childhood would be over.

Ami basically aim a small ball of ki to a large rock making it explode.

"We can skip the ki blast part I think I got that one down…" she blew away the smoke from her finger like a freshly shot gun.

Gohan smirked at her new found confidence "Okay hotshot defense only."

"Maybe she should learn defense later and get to the ki mixing part?" Trunks chimed in.

"Ki...mixing?" Ami titled her head in confusion.

"We had a theory about mixing your 'magic' with your Ki, it could create some thing really powerful…" Gohan admitted not wanting to lie to the girl this time.

"Like wishing everyone back?" she said in a low voice.

"Ami I…"

"No it's fine." She put her hand out in protest. "if I was living in a dystopian world for most of my life i'd be a little selfish too. But you must know this so called magic as you call is because I have a true star seed…"

"A _true_ star seed?" Gohan said in awe.

"Yes, every being has a star seed a common one if you will, but only a select few have a true one." Ami explained.

"Wait so we have star seeds too!?" Trunks said amazement "does that mean we could try to ki mix also?" Trunks turned to Gohan who had an unsure look on his face.

"It depends…." Gohan turned to Ami.

"What's the difference between a true star seed and a common one?"

"Common starseeds are weak so ypu had access to your own star seed and make a wish surely you would die instantly…" Ami replied grimly.

There was a moment of silence between the 3.

"What if…" Gohan said after a long while, "what if...you help us get access to our starseeds and we ki mix alongside you?"

The future gang is back baby! XD


	13. SFTF snippet 01

_**(replies to reviews at the bottom)**_

 _ **Note:**_ _Hey guys! So I've been going down memory lane a bit and I wanted to make WTTNU7 part of a crossover series! It might not be set in stone, but the idea of the series is to make a romance epic (similar to this one)._

 _So far here is my line-up:_

 _ **One piece/mermaid melody(LuffyxLucia)**_ _This probably might not be made right away since OP is still airing, it's easier for me to map out an idea when a series or an interaction of it has ended._

 _ **Naruto/Tokyo mew mew(NarutoxIchigo)**_ _This is really ironic since I wanted this one way before WTTNU7 even existed, but I never really went through with it. I'm really excited for this one, since it's largely untouched._

 _ **Sonic/MLP (SonicxRD)**_ _I already wrote this so it's basically a rewrite, I have to catch up on newer MLP seasons now._

 _ **Of course, this does not mean i'm pushing back WTTNU7 right away!**_ _If I do carry this out i'll make sure this fic is at satisfactory point before potentially putting it on hiatus and publishing anything else. Since OP isn't ending anytime soon the Naruto/TMM fic will be the second installment, but that will probably take a while because i'll be binge-watching Naruto and TMM during the holidays. If I ever have a schedule for it, I may update the sequel monthly instead of weekly._

 _Expect a demo chapter (AKA the prologue) to come out around the holidays._

 _Anyway announcement over, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _Snapshots from the future 01: Neo-Silver millenium_

"Argh, you can't be serious Serenity!" the neo martian queen facepalmed "He went away on another mission?! Just as you got confirmed for pregnancy?"

The two queens were present in the hallways of the crystal palace on the moon, The other monarchs sans the outers temporarily left their post in news of Serenity's pregnancy.

"Mars, Goku is only protecting the kingdom!" Serenity waved off Mars complaints. "Everyone gets can get to run things without constantly jumping in the dark. Plus it's fine, Goku loves doing his job."

The Martian queen didn't respond, rather she changed the topic "So your a descendent of Selene correct? That means the baby…."

"Yes my little newborn will be girl. Though, Goku doesn't know that." she giggled lightly.

"He's never had a daughter before so this will be interesting…"

"Your majesties!" one male servant had called out. "Your supper is ready Queen Serenity, would you like me notify the other rulers?"

"Yes please, i'm am quite famished so we can continue this conversation later Mars."

 _(9 months later)_

"Another successful mission!" one of the soldier said relieved he turned to the larger saiyan, with all sorts of glee despite the obvious fatigue.

"Our King we thank you, without your excellent martial arts techniques and Ki theory we wouldn't have beaten arrested the black moon clan!"

Goku cringed slightly at the grand title ever since being married to Serenity at the start of the neo-silver millennium. He was given the title "King" because naturally: marrying the Queen of the moon gives you that perk.

For Goku it wasn't a perk per say as much as it was an annoyance; being born and raised from a more humble background made adjusting to a more regal one difficult. His suit for example was a neatly and carefully made military outfit made for war, created with only the finest mercurian technology by well Queen Mercury, who was just as if not smarter than this long time friend Bulma.

The suit was fairly sturdy he had to admit, Goku had very much preferred his iconic orange Gi he had since he was just a child. But the royal court wouldn't let him, truth be told he only abides by the rules because it would hurt his wife in the long run.

"Man i'm starving…" he murmured as turned to the far distance, the moon soldiers had trudged Prince Demand, Wiseman, and the like to the Lunar military prison: were the most dangerous enemies are held and interrogated. Despite it's simple name and shape the prison has over 1000 levels by ranking, though the black moon clan wasn't even going to get level 100.

The Moon King laid his eyes on Demand then turned away, looking at the man gave him a slight sour taste in his mouth. He obsession with Neo-Queen Serenity twisted into lust which pissed off the Saiyan to an extent, though thoughts of killing him wasn't on his mind.

He had trained his some of ancestors on ki some hundred years ago before they went anarchist and defected from the moon.

He had assumed the ancestors passed down his techniques many years later, this version of Demand was much more powerful than compared to the one the the teenaged Serena fought in the past and because of that the 10 solar system kingdoms couldn't allow that so he had to go on this mission with soldiers as backup (even if he didn't need them).

" _Sire!"_ A young boy in military trainee clothes ran up to him, he was out of breath.

"S-Sire! There is extremely important news you must hear it it urgent!"

Goku tilted him head slightly.

"H-Her majesty ready to b-born your child!"

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, the royal millitary went into a murmuring freazy.

"Where is she?" Goku said calmly to the trainee.

"In the crystal castle, southside, room # S102"

"Got it! Hey thanks kiddo!" Goku winked at him before blasting off the to the castle.

"H-Hey King, wait up!" One of the liutenants said as the rest of the royal squad blasted off to the royal castle, making the trainee loose balence.

"Wow, I better start working harder so I use Ki and be awesome like them!" the boy said in awe.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm busy at school so it's getting harder to focus on the story, not to mention the stupid shit that went down on FFN.

Though heads up: These snapchats are mean to be short snippets anyway (like an omake) so I might upload them once a week.

Any on to the replies:

 **Guest:** Yep, they are absolutley spambots. I'm sorry you felt annoyed by it, this happened because of petty drama.

 **Doc oc 102:** We are passed the Majin boo saga, this is AU so we are actually between the end of Z and Super.

 **Bella119:** Thank you! :)

 **Mighty ranger 1:** Aww thanks! I don't I have time for halloween, but maybe next time I could do a holiday omake!

 **Mario 64:** She may see all the ssj forms eventually.

 **May:** Mamoru will be dealt with accordingly, Goku calls Usagi 'Serena' which is her english name. Her prefers to call her that so that would kinda count as a nickname XD.

 **Moonprincess1416:** Curiousity kills the cat, but for a Saiyan? It only makes them stronger.


	14. Peaches

_Snapshots from the future 02: Peaches_

* * *

Son walked into his castle leaving soot and mud behind while his loyal soldiers followed behind him.

The castle was larger than life, and it took him awhile to finally remember the in's and out's of his new home. The saiyan was all but eager to see Serenity again, though the born child caught him off guard. They have been through so much in those few hundred years that the idea of a child never popped up.

Goku would continue to waltz to the south side of the castle until he heard a grunt of annoyance.

" _King Goku! What have you done!"_

It was Sylvia; one of the castle's devote advisers, her periwinkle hair was wrapped in a tight bun.

It perfectly represent her uptight and strict persona. The saiyan put on a nervous smile knowing she was pissed, Sylvia had always made sure the King followed protocol even when it was clearly on Goku, who would break the rules at a moments notices _always_ unless it would embarrass his family.

"Sire, may I asked way you trudged your dirty armor through the castle' halls again?"

She reformed her composure.

"Serenity having my child?" he shot her a sheepish smile which only caused Sylvia to cringe into anger once more again.

"Your highness, magic and technology have come a long way since its introduction. Cleaning this mess won't take long but know the public is watch at all times!"

"Yes I-" Goku tried to reason but failed as Sylvia cut him off.

"The reporters will be coming any minute, Crystal press, Lunic times, THE MILLENIUM NEWS!-"

Sylvia raised her voice managing to scare the saiyan and his army. He could help it though Sylvia was one scary woman on par with Bulma and Chi-chi!

"-The last thing we need is the press to do another smear campaign!"

" _Oh please!"_ the lieutenant Shiro rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"Where not like the human monarchs that used to exist on earth, Queen Serenity along with King Endymion and the rest of the queens of the solar system. They give of peace, long live, protection, advanced technology, and Ki which most of the adult population knows and can defend themselves from it!" Sylvia snorted at his reply however.

"We're not in the age of cynicism anymore Sylvia, people like the monarchy of the sailors because they've advanced civilization. Plus Our sire is the highest rated royal! Who could hate this smile?" Shiro point back to Goku who did his signature Son grin.

Sylvia responded by raising her eyebrow at him. "Doesn't matter what age we are in Shiro, contrarianism is still very much alive! When a family member dies or someone goes homeless or any other tragic event pops off the blame some will put misguided blame on Queen Serenity, as well Queen Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus on their respective planets and well you get my point."

She turned to Goku "Now your majesty, please take a shower and put on your casual clothes…"

Goku shrugged and followed suit upstairs, the soldiers followed him.

"And as for the royal guard!" the militia froze at Sylvia's mention.

"You are going to help guard their royal highness Prince Gohan and Princess Small Lady Serenity as they deal with the press, it would benefit Prince gohan greatly not to use his Ki and generate bad PR."

The royal guards groaned.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Lieutenant Shiro scolded them.

"As much as it would be fun to see the new member of the royal family Prince Gohan needs our help! And it is our job as soldiers to protect and serve!"

Shiro turned to his King "Good luck your majesty! You have my blessings to have a nice and healthy child!"

The king smiled back "Thanks Shiro!"

"Your clothes were delicately washed and dried by your personal servants my liege. It should be on your bed, Queen Serenity should be finishing up on her procedure so I suggest you hurry…" That was Sylvia's last words before vanishing.

Goku took flight to his and Serenity's room to find the door ajar, the bedroom was as suffocatingly grand as he left it.

The bed was large, soft, and comfortable while both his and Serenity's closets had clothes for days which was like the size of two small rooms on it's own. His set clothes where hung on one of the bed pillars it had a small white note attached to it.

It read _: Dear Sire, I know you are probably really hungry right now in which I apologise! Usually we'd love to make meals for you on the spot, but as you know it's against the rules to make you supper while Serenity is in labor. However, a nice big feast will be waiting for you and the rest of the royals after the fact! Congratulations on the new baby my liege!_

 _From your faithful servant - Hannon_

Goku grumbled as he couldn't even get a quick snack! But he made his way to the shower, Serenity was waiting on him and needed assistance.

He slipped off his clothes and put them into a hamper.

He jumped into the shower and needless to say it felt good, but it he made his bath time relatively quick and headed out.

The saiyan took a look at his selected clothes, it was similar to Gi but white and much more silkier. It also has those strange golden rings similar to the ones Serenity had on the bust of her dress as embroidery on it as opposed to his signature blue belt and no blue undershirt either.

Personally he felt indifferent towards the outfit it was boring even, Goku had to fight tooth and nail with the royal court to even have something remotely similar. They added the moon royal family siginia in replacement of his own that was originally on his orange Gi.

He put it on without a second thought and flew to the southside castle.

Finally, he would see Serenity again with their new child.

* * *

"Congrats Queen Serenity! You have a healthy baby girl" Queen Mercury smiled holding the newborn in a velvet blanket, the baby as expected was crying upon just born. Mercury traveled from her home planet all the way to the moon just to nurse Serenity.

All the other royals from their respective planets in the solar system were present in the room.

Serenity was tired from all the labor but all she could think about was getting a better look at her new baby.

"Please...let me...see her...face" she croaked and stretched her arms as Mercury gave her newborn.

The queen gently held the hybrid and started cradling and cooing her.

" _Shh it's okay mommy is here…"_

The baby stopped her tears once she realised she was quite comfortable, the queen gently pulled back her blacket to get a better look at her child.

Every leaned in a little closer wanting to see the young hybrid, but not too close as they where sure the baby would cry again from too many prying eyes.

The newborn cracked open her eyes slightly, she had pitch black thick hair as well as shimmering royal blue eyes with an eye shape similar to Goku's.

"Well, that's quite the development, she looks a like Goku!" Queen Venus had commented.

 _*Click*_ the door opening showing Goku, Gohan, and Chibiusa making their way in.

"Well speak of the devil…" Queen Mars smirked turning to the opening door "looks like the man of the hour finally decided to show up."

Goku rubbed the back of his sheepishly giving a smiled once more, then glanced to people crowning the bed.

"Goku!" he heard his wife say "Your here just in time! Do you want to see our newborn?" her voice still sounded hoarse he could tell her going into labor cost her hours.

"Serena!" He greeted her with a hug while she briefly kissed him on the cheek.

People made way so Goku could get to see his child, he scooped the child accordingly from Serenity's arms.

"Hey little fella how ya doin'" as the saiyan lifted his offspring the baby started to giggle and wiggle causing the velvet blanket to gradually fall off.

"Wow so I get to be a big sister?" Chibiusa beamed at the newborn.

"Wow so another Son brother in family eh?" finally eh?" Gohan finally spoke.

"No guys, the baby isn't a-" Queen Jupiter tried to clarify but the velvet blanket already dropped to the ground and revealed the truth to them.

"-boy…"

The sons mouths were left agape if it were a cartoon their mouths would drop to the floor.

"A b-baby sister!?" Goten blinked bewildered.

"Dad's getting his first daughter? This will be very interesting…" Gohan said clearly amused.

"Yay a little sis!" Chibiusa cheered "No offense guys but I waiting for another girl in the family!"

Gohan and Goten blushed in embarrassment upon herding Chibiusa chirping.

Queen Saturn came and picked up the blanket and gave it back to Goku.

"It's time to wrap her up she'll get a cold being naked for too long." the saiyan gave the baby to the dark queen as she wrapped her back in her blanket and gave her back to Queen Serenity.

"What should I name our little princess?" Serenity muttered.

"Oh I know what about Kousagi?" upon hearing the name the name the baby had a gag reflex.

"Ohh looks like she doesn't like it Serena." Goku laughed at as Serenity glared at him.

As the Serenity was stimmering for a Goku took at a peach out.

The queen turned and sighed "Where did you get that?"

"The fruit garden I was getting hungry" as Goku tried to get a bite Mars snatched it.

"Where not allowed to have food into the infirmery!" Mars scolded.

Once laying her eyes on the peach the baby squealed in joy getting everyones attention.

Mars caught on and brung the peach closer to the newborn. She was highly entertained touching the peach's fuzzy surface.

"That's it! That's the name, we call her Momo. She loves peaches." Goten cried.

Serenity looked at the child and smalled.

"Okay then, that settles it her name is Momo: Little maiden Momoko…"


	15. Back from hiatus

A/N: Not much to say just back from hiatus, these next few chapters will wrap up the 'Mirai Mercury' subplot since it's so close to ending.

My schedule has changed so I have more free time in the week. If I don't get writers block i'll update more than once a week. Updates will now be back on time.

Sorry for the wait guys I was really these past few days.

Edit (review responses from previous chapter added):

May: Takes place in the future, but instead of Neo-Tokyo it's the Neo-Silver millennium

BruiserMagni: Aw thanks! I dunno about Galaxia or Broly but as far as future chapters are concerned and that Broly reboot moving coming out i'll have to think long and hard about Broly becoming plot relevant in this story.

Rythik78: Goku's quirkyness is hard to adjust to, even his friends can't get around it sometimes (XD). Yeah for now it's all smiles and giggles until politics comes crashing in.

Moonprincess1416: Thank you!

* * *

The final battle pt. 1

* * *

Am I pursed her lips at the demi Saiyan's question, in the past the senshi's enemies had abused regular humans starseeds to turn them into monsters.

Pulling out a common starseed for any reason could be just as dangerous.

Though, after learning Ki could possibly mix with her starseed tickled her interest at the possibilities alone, she could only imagine the powerful benefits. She looked at her new friends faces waiting for her answer, it would be selfish in Ami mind to allow regulars into this particular regimen. However the world needed her help and they might not have much time left.

And it's not like Gohan and Trunks would take 'no' for an answer.

She'd have to figure out a way to accomplish this.

"Well i've seen others tried to force out a common starseed, but i've really known how to pull one out just to put them back.."

Both the boys furrowed their eyebrows and wore a crooked frown, Ki mixing so far was just a theory with no solid evidence presented.

Ami picked at her brain to form a more uplifting answer, but so far all she knows is that Queen Serenity: Usagi's future form was the only good being that actually had something similar. The rest of the senshi including her don't have any history of notable purifying powers.

"I could try anyway…I might have an idea" she finished with a sigh.

The demi saiyans expressions softened a bit upon her proposal.

"Okay we're all ears Ami." Gohan said

"Not unlike mine I could try to communicate with your starseeds making a connection between the seed and it's hold holder, that way you could utilize it."

"Ok that sounds pretty solid how do we start?" Trunks asked.

"We should hold hands and form a circle" Ami held out her hands for Gohan and Trunks to hold.

"Now close your eyes and try to meditate" both took a deep breath and followed her mercurian tried going into a deep state of mind like she did for tapping into her Ki and found herself into a darkened abyss once more. This time her crystal embedded into her breast shone a brilliant blue, she saw to very faint lights.

Gohan and Trunks

 **I see you're back** … a familiar voice stated.

"Mother…" Ami murmured, the ghost of Queen Mercury was back in her presence.

I **know what your doing, your going to try to get them in control of their common starseeds. What your doing is a dangerous feat that can cost them lives, common seeds are to fragile to use for such purpose and it could turn black** The Queen bit her lip ...their seeds are so weak you almost can't even sense them in this spiritual zone… she sighed as Ami's lowered to the floor.

 **...But I won't stop you princess**. Ami's darted at the deceased queen.

Both Ki and and starseeds coexist in the same zone, proceed with caution. Queen Mercury explained.

Then suddenly a light bulb went off in the brunette's head.

"I think I know how Ki mixing can be executed…" she finally said gripping her fists. "If they power-up with their Ki and absorb it within the middle of their chest they can coat the seed with Ki thus protecting it from potentially turning it black." she learned that coating yourself Ki increases your defense, dangerous weapons like guns and knives becomes pointless in the face of a ki based guard.

"Gohan! Trunks!" She shouted "I'm in the spiritual zone, Do you still here me?"

"Of course we do!"

We're still holding hands with you right now!"

"Good...now listen carefully I want us to do power-up and absorb that energy into the middle of your chest, and please keep it that way no matter what."

Suddenly she felt a warm wave of heat hit her as the faint light of the common seeds got engulfed by the intense energy, one shining blue for Gohan and the other green for Trunks. The energy's light started to shrink into a more content size and solidified like a colored encased glass orb.

 **That's...That's a curious development!** The elder Mercurian was at a loss for words.

"It looks like a certain element corresponds with a certain color, I have water and ice so i'm blue. So it might mean Gohan has some type of water affinity and Trunks a earth type."

 **You mean elements? Like the ones the sailor soldiers have been using for years? Now this is really interesting for a common star seed to potentially invoke such power…**

"I'm leaving, this is going to be our final lesson.."

The Queen turned to her daughter I see, well I wish you luck on this 'Ki mixing' theory. Goodbye Mercury.

Ami had released their hands after departing from the spiritual zone.

"So did it work? I feel a warm energy emanating from me after you told us to absorb our Ki like that." Gohan had said.

"I think so? After you absorbed your energy I found that Ki reacts to the seed by almost immediately encasing it in a protective glass-like solid, usually if a starseed if forced out it turns black. But know i'm almost certain it won't if you take it out by externalizing the Ki."

"Ooh, that sounds pretty awesome Ami!" Trunks said while attempting to externalize.

He felt an uncomfortable feeling coming from his chest while trying to pull out his starseed as if a foreign object was struggling to stay in place, but wasn't painful to the younger halfling so he kept going. As he tugged and pulled the green orb was becoming more and more apparent, causing Ami and Gohan to gasp.

He started to grit his teeth he was almost there, "don't move I almost got it!" Trunks cut of Ami before she could say anything as she had a expression of the starseed was out, and instead of a small clear crystal a flower bud it was small crystal inside a green colored solid.

Ami sighed in relief as her deduction about the encased glass protecting a common starseed was over Trunks hands, her examined the common seed that supposedly belonged to him.

"Hmm it isn't as big or shiny as Ami's," was Trunks comment at the crystal.

"And it stopped glowing after awhile…" he deflated slightly noticing the stone losing its luster.

"As I said before: common starseeds are weak and that is apparent by its size and glow. Mine can shine basically forever yours can not, my crystal is bigger yours isn't…" Ami explained.

Gohan smiled and put his hand on Ami's shoulder, "It's best to kickstart this ki mixing theory and see how far it will take us, we may not have much time…"

* * *

"Okay, so your saying we could potentially use magic like you?" Both earthlings where on the ground with their legs crossed hold their respective starseed.

"Basically, the solid encase makes your fragile starseed less immune to outside influence. So we have wiggle room to do crazy stuff. Step one of the theory is that you need to absorb your Ki into your starseed, step two is each person has a given element; most likely fire,water,earth,air, lightning, darkness, and pure light. Uh, though no wish making that might take too much power."

"Well, that is a handful to take in." Gohan sighed all while smiling sheepishly.

"What do we have an 'affinity' for anyway? We did activate them right?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, Gohan is most likely water while you Trunks are some earth type." she nodded her head.

"Well, we successfully extracted without it turning black or killing ourselves so how would we control these magical attacks?" The older halfling looked at the pondering Ami.

"Well I would assume by converting Ki to energy used in the starseed, but I'm still think about how we would go about that…"

Gohan looked down at the small starseed in his hands and the glass encasing it for a long while.00

"What is the solid was like the converter between Ki and Magic? You said that the Ki we absorbed into the starseed turned hard right?"

Ami tilted her head trying to see where Gohan was getting at.

"Since we have our starseed right in the open we directly put Ki on the solid and after it goes through the solid it comes on the other side as magic. Then we can execute an attack like we would Ki."

"That actually...might work!" Ami grinned "But I should go first… and just in case you should move out the way."

What attack should I replicate Ami thought as there was many offenses she was gifted with throughout the years.

Perhaps something more simple.

She lifted up her crystal ball and started infusing ki directly in the seed.

"Mercury, shine aqua!" the crystal ball started glowing a bright light then and then a harp appeared.

"Illusion!" with the spin of her heel she released the cool water onto a rock freezing it into a thick layer of ice before breaking and exploding causing the trio to fly back. I left a fairly big gaping hole.

Everyone was surprised at the violent reaction but most of was Ami as she was the least experienced Ki user.

"Cool I bet we could-"

*BOOM* at devastating explosion could be heard from the distance.

Gohan turned to stare at Trunks.

"No! No, absolutely not!" the lavender haired boy started to grit his teeth.

"Trunks…" Gohan started.

"Do you know how much effort it if took Ami to bring you back to life!? It took weeks to bring her to consciousness! If you die again i'll lose you both!" he protested.

"Then keep her safe, if they find out about her powers and harm her i'll never forgive myself. Ami even existing is everything right now and you know it!" Gohan said firmly. Ami felt felt her stomach drop in the sudden shift in tone, and the two halfling were ignoring her.

"Then we'll just ask her to wish the androids away simple!" the younger demi saiyan cried.

"That's a waste of valuable resource."

"You aren't going to win! This is suicide Gohan!"

He ignored him and turned to Ami and over to take her hand. "Finish up train without me it is very important."

A sense of dread washed over her when she recalled her earliest memory here.

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded him. "i'm sorry my son thinks your a savior. Apparently you revived Gohan's body to almost perfect condition with a crystal? What was your point of view?"

"So you have mild amnesia...well that's not a problem! I loved to know how you survived that massacre, surely there must be a bunker of sorts. Which means more humans are alive!"

He was planning on dying again.

"G-Gohan...wai-"

"-And whatever you do" he interrupted with a smile and squeezed her hand slightly. "Do not under any circumstance wish for the android to disappear, ever."

He backed up started to power up but this time it was different. She watched his hair glow into golden erect locks, this Gohan looked different than before it was like he was a light god.

"I can go super saiyan too! Gohan don't do this alone!" Trunks pleaded.

A 'super saiyan'? that's what he transformed into...h-he's not….human!?

She stared for a long time before the elder half human frowned and looked away from her.

That's their little secret they were hiding from her: their alien heritage.

"Keep her safe Trunks" he whispered "If I don't come back, then you can take them and have Bulma take care of her."

With that he blast off in a flash.

* * *

To be continued


	16. 2020 update

AN(2019): Ok I haven't updated in like 5 months wow. So basically what has happened is that my school work has caught up to me, it's finally my senior year meaning that the school is dumping exams and essays on my workload. Even as I write this I still on springbreak I have essays due and a summative video project.

Update 2020: So I kinda stopped this fanfic because I thought my writing was quite cringey and tbh it hasn't improved much imo, the biggest problem being transitioning and timing. There is a shitton of typos past chapters I would need to fix. However I re-read it recently and the reviews still kind of updated so it encouraged me to give it another shot, although it won't be the same and since I graduated highschool I have work and soon college coming up so I may or may not have a set schedule like last time. When I first started this story I had free time and passion, you guys gave this story a good push and it almost reached 100 reviews as well but unfortunately things happened that made me loose artistic passion in general so I became very lazy.

To this day I'm amazed how you guys still give this story views, follows, or reviews, after it would be presumed long dead thank you for this dedication though I really appreciate it.

For anyone confused the future Ami side story has the telling of the SM 90s storyline while the main plot is a mixture of the 90s and manga.

 _I would also like to say if you want to see this story grow please review and help this story gain traction as well although I am fine with my all niche as is that you guys for those who still support._

So sorry in advice and thank you for those who still wanted to read the story.

* * *

The androids left ruin in their wake: buildings turned to ash and rubble, people killed within one blow. The literal killing machines where as the demi saiyan left them: cold-hearted and blood thirsty.

Gohan without warning threw a ki blasts at his oppressors.

I managed to hit 18 on impact but as usual they were near indestructible.

"It seems like you never die" the male android smirked "Yet here you are; pathetic as ever."

Gohan not even entertaining a reply tried to attack 17 as soon as 18 stood back up. 17 expectantly dodged all of Gohan's punches smirking at his futile efforts.

18 went over to in a flash to elbow strike him, the demi saiyan only barely moved.

Gohan knew fighting against the androids was near impossible but as long as Ami was away from harm, they couldn't know and never will.

* * *

" _Damn it Gohan!"_ the 15 year old was unfathomably frustrated. He felt nearly the same pressure as his mentor dying, why couldn't he take the easy way out? Why could he make Ami wish it away?

Now he was certain Gohan would die a second time and he dreads the older semi saiyan not being revived this time. The young child looked towards Ami and remembered what Gohan said about Ami so far.

 _"Then keep her safe, if they find out about her powers and harm her i'll never forgive myself. Ami even existing is everything right now and you know it!"_

 _Trunks perked up "Then I knew it! This wasn't a farce she can wish them back! She can wish everything back!"_

 _Gohan shook his head in disapproval "She went unconscious for a week bringing me back to life in almost perfect condition, cost her by mixing her strange witchcraft with ki."_

 _"Don't give that look Trunks, she is under my care so don't even think about making grandiose wishes she can't even hope to keep up with."_

Trunks gritted his teeth slightly, he was right Ami was important right now, so important that it's worth dying for. He hated that he was speaking as suicidal as his teacher, he wanted to help fight the androids with him to prevent a repeat of his death.

But he knew he had to take care of their only hope first. He couldn't go back to his mother, she'd kill him if he'd tried to leave, he'll just have to drop off Ami in that old shelter his mother made a long time ago for emergencies.

He'll fight the androids and yell at Gohan later.

Hastily the lavender haired boy scooped the senshi in his arms much to her shock.

"W-where are we going?" Ami said in a quiet voice, still shocked about Gohan taking off to fight the androids; the dangerous beings that apparently caused a dystopian future setting with their bare hands. The ones that were said to kill the man in blow.

"To safety" Trunks murmured, Ami looked again to see another dome building. Except it's more small and personal.

The two finally landed.

She felt somewhat inclined to give a reminder that she could fly herself and didn't need aid for flying. But she halted herself, considering Gohan could die any minute and she wasn't in the best mood because of it.

"Let's go inside I need supplies…" his voice sounded like someone was sucking his soul from his body, Ami had reluctantly walked in. The small building on the inside was the size of two apartments, something she wasn't expecting coming in.

 _*Click*_

Ami's ears perked up at the sound, it was the front door. She turned around to see that the door was locked.

She ran up to the door and frantically toggled the handle.

Ami pursed her lips: Trunks had locked the door on purpose, most likely to aid Gohan.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her quivering mouth threatened a sob. They didn't only not trust her, they truly believed she was their only hope.

It hurts, but it hurt more knowing that she has the pressure of importance on her shoulders. That has always been Usagi's role, now she founds out she's the princess of Mercury and these acquaintances last ditch effort.

It's like the tables have turned in the worst way possible.

* * *

Gohan was still on the losing end with the androids. Scratches tattered all over his body and the blood from his cuts were threatening to trickle down, the dreaded duo kept kicking and punching the determined hero. It was clear the killing machines are winning this battle: with Gohan's responses to their attacks getting slower and slower, eventually 18 managed to deck a punch to his left cheek sending his flying to the remaining debris of a once bustling city.

The androids found it amusing at Gohan's constant defeat they had to laugh. The demi saiyan's vision started to blur and he felt the stinging pain on his left cheek which started to swell slightly. Things felt hopeless for a mere second until the sound of air pressure came into his ears, causing his eyes to widen.

He recognised the Ki signature; it was none other than Trunks himself in his super saiyan form. In a quick panic Gohan forced himself to get up once more, managing to lift up his upper body.

"Trunks get out of here! This is my fight!" He shouted, making sure not to mention Ami as he knows they would find and destroy the poor girl. At the same time he was worried sick about her, where did Trunks even place her?

"No, you can't even get up properly! I'm handling this!" Trunks protested, much to Gohan's frustration.

"Oh, so now we have another punching bag; looks like the brat is requesting to be tribute!" 18 said amused.

"I guess we have no choice but to entertain, eh? You're lucky we are so generous!" 17 smirked.

Trunks started the attack by dashing at the 2.

* * *

Ami in a nervous wreck, started pacing around the room. Trunks locked her in this safehouse so she wouldn't interfere with whatever that explosion was.

Ami thought back to the comments Bulma and Gohan made.

 _"So you have mild amnesia...well that's not a problem! I loved to know how you survived that massacre, surely there must be a bunker of sorts. Which means more humans are alive!"_

 _Ami blanched "M-massacre ...?" As in a lot of people were killed, massacre?_

 _Gohan took notice to the blue-haired girl's discomfort. "Bulma, take it slow, she probably only knows of life before the androids attacked."_

These creatures were surely dangerous if many were killed, the bluenette was still in slight denial of the dystopian setting especially since she didn't see for herself aside from the explosion. She realised that her previous ventures as a sailor scout was a cake walk compared to this, and she even died once during their battle with Queen barrel whose seems like a speck compared to someone like Gohan or the young Trunks.

Ami gulped as it was one of the few times she was completely lost and her mind went blank, her fear of the situation took over her ability to think rationally which is natural but in this case she hated it.

She also hated that she was being treated as a princess in a castle; it hurt that those 2 mysterious boys were sacrificing themselves for her wishing ability that is completely flawed.

 _When in doubt get in the zone_

A random thought just popped into her head but it felt that thought wasn't originally hers. She remembered Gohan teaching her about Ki flow which had some usage of meditation, which usually brought out her mother from a past life. Perhaps that's who she needed; someone to give her insight. Ami took a deep breath and sit down on the floor crossing her legs.

She did a visualization technique imagining Ki flow. Feeling the wrath she allowed herself to concentrate and go even deeper. The deep darkness formed again and the atmosphere changed to a cooler setting.

Ami got up as she could tell she was within her mental space.

The mysterious women who resembled her arose again.

 **"I see your friends are in grave danger** " she said grimly.

"Yes…" she couldn't think of a more intellectual response at the moment.

 **"I- I am sorry dear I have no clear solution for you. Not even I cannot explain why your in this predicament, other than the fact that you somehow transferred to a new universe -"**

The shock hit Ami like a truck, the worse part was that she didn't know what was more shocking the fact that all hope was lost or that fact that she is essentially in a new universe completely unrelated to her's.

 **"But, there is one thing I can do for you. As I am not here for no reason after all."**

The hopeless girl snapped here head up at the proposal. "Please! Anything at this point!"

 **"Your super form is not your final form, there is one higher that. Getting to the point I have come to upgrade you to that power."**

Ami just stared as the woman generated a blue light. "What power is this?"

 **"The power is called 'eternal' and it is much more powerful than your super form. All you need to say is 'mercury eternal power make-up!' "**

The queen took her crystal staff pen and watched it transform into a blue brooch.

 **"It has been manifested, this all I can do I am sorry couldn't be of further help"**

The princess pursed her lips "it's enough, I'm going to see them. They cannot do it alone."

The star queen had a blank look **"You will surely die, I am almost sure of it, and If you die this universe will have a more damning fate than it already does."**

"I know!" Ami said with protest "but their lives are important as well! As messed up as this universe has gotten, they still have family to come back to."

 **"Very well"** was all the queen responded before fading out and pushing Ami back to reality.

Ami snapped her eyes open and seized her pockets for her transformation pen, she was met with a blue brooch instead. Her past life mother had succeeded in upgrading her power, the question remained how would she succeed in taking on 2 destructive android beings?

The answer can relatively simple, in her past forms she had a computer scanner and glasses that could help her give readings on energy and enemies. She could use this to help them strategize a plan.

 _It's worth a shot_ she thought as she got up to the door and felt the surface. She couldn't sense Ki yet as they had yet to teach her but the surface was just hard metal that would be hard to destroy if say an explosion was directly impacted on it.

 _Minimal Ki can bust this open without a doubt, it seems Trunks missed the fact I could do this-_

She also was not tought about making specialized attacks but a regular Ki blast should be enough. The bluenette used her index finger and focused on her Ki from there and blasted the door, allowing it to make a huge dent.

The door had been so busted up it was unable to stay closed and it swinged open on impact. It was still a tough door as it stayed on the hinges but the objective was to open it and she succeeded.

 _They must still be where the explosion was, I can't sense Ki well but I must make due._

"Mercury eternal power make up!" blue light flashed and she was showed her new form.

It was vastly different than the super form she initially had, up until now her attire was largely the same but the eternal form had huge changes that couldn't be ignored. It resembled Usagi's eternal form in many ways she couldn't describe.

Ami blasted off with the energy she had left to the location.

* * *

It took Ami nearly an hour but she had found them. The demi saiyans fighting what seemed to be 2 twins of the opposite sex.

 _These are the androids society dreads? But they look so human I would've never guessed they were robots, technology in this universe has come so far. Sad it was collapsed by evil androids turning on it's human creators._

Gohan and Trunks were clearly losing and it wasn't pretty, it was especially scary to watch. These androids were no joke, they seemed very powerful too.

She descended behind a rock.

 _I'll be safe here for now, I don't believe androids can sense Ki._

* * *

Trunks got sent flying to the nearest rock after a minute of skirmish with 17. Even with Gohan jumping in it was no use.

18 yawned as a way of taunting him again "as impressive as it was seeing you rise from your grave," she smirked. "I think it's time for you to rest in peace, isn't that right 17?"

"Yes this is getting quite boring, I think the purple one needs to go as well. Weaklings serve us with purpose anymore, they should all die-" he said in a nonchalant tone but it was dipped in malicious and toxic intent.

The 2 struggled to get up from their latest Battle wounds.

"We'll finish them, not before killing the weakest one of them all" the raven haired man fasted a menacing smile.

"Ah that puny human girl they have correct?" 18 said in response.

Gohan felt his heart drop to the deepest part of his soul that it hurt.

"You wouldn't dare!" He heard Trunks cry

"What would we pass up on so much _fun_?" 18 cackled as she demolished a rock showing the mercurian behind it. It did not take even 10 seconds for them to seize the girl, 17 then proceeded to ring the life out of the girl by the neck causing her to scream. The saiyans wounded could not do anything.

Her Ki signature was gone.

 _No…_ Gohan was doing everything he could to prevent his mind from freezing.

"AMI!" he heard Trunks scream from the top of his lungs.

 _She was everything…._ He felt the warmth in his chest cool down and was starting to feel cool, icy even. The androids continued to laugh and cackle at her death.

 _She was everything, and they KILLED HER_ Gohan cry could be Heard a crossed galaxies, it even surprised Trunks despite him being just as shocked.

He felt his mentor's Ki increase to scales he couldn't even fathom and the initial warmth and energy felt cold his usually yellow aura color was replaced by a icy blue one and accompanied by a cold fog making it hard to see him on the battlefield. It even shocked the androids who was expecting anger from the demi saiyans but not to this extent.

When the cold fog dispersed it was a sight to behold, it was like the Gohan he knew was gone. His form was similar to his super saiyan form but his hair color was ice blue color he had never seen before and his eyes had a blue glow to them.

* * *

Ami cracked her eyes open and could feel a splitting headache come on. She looked at her transluscent hands. She barely remembered what had happened, at least the androids gave her a quick death? Not that had made anything better.

 **"I am surprised at your thickheadedness, this is something only princess Serenity or princess Venus could do. I told you that death was almost guaranteed"**

Ami just closed her eyes in silence

 **"But this is exactly what he needs look my child"** she said as she was pointing back to the battle field.

Ami snapped her eyes open and saw Gohan in this strange form.

She watch as he made quick work of the androids something of which seemed impossible before. She gasped as she saw him blast them with a ki wave only for them to turn into ice and shatter.

"W-what is that power!?" she said in awe looking at the scene.

 **"He triggered this form after he assumed you died by the hands on the androids. It seems it's a new form brought on by mixing Ki, hus super saiyan form, and a power similar to the sailor senshi in a new way. It has increased his power thus obliterating those pesky robots."**

Ami looked at her mother intrigued "So there is more to this than meets the eye? And are you implying I'm not dead?"

 **"I said you would die, I never said you couldn't respawn or reincarnate you should know that as you were given second life before."**

The woman's message gave her flashbacks to when she died from queen Beryl's attack. However she thought it would be a one time thing.

"Wouldn't I loose memories though?" Ami gave a argument.

 **"No, it was necessary before but now it hasn't have to be. However you will be in a coma for sometime as a result."**

Ami sighed "But how will they know?"

The Queen smiled **"Do not worry, your body will heal, and then they will pick up on the KI signature."**

* * *

An: There is still a segment left on this subplot before it ends but as I said from above it ties into the main story for a reason.

Any supporters can feel free to submit questions, art, suggests, and more on my tumblr I'll be starting it up again sooner or later.


End file.
